


Los vientos del cambio

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Conspiracion, Gen, Yifan/Yixing friendship, joseon era, yifan!centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan era un joven letrado con la aspiración de cambiar Joseon para hacer de él un mejor país, pero éste ya estaba cambiando de manera casi imperceptible ante una silenciosa amenaza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los vientos del cambio

**Author's Note:**

> Algunos hechos narrados en esta historia son ciertos pero han sido utilizados de forma libre. Para evitar que haya mucho problema he evitado usar fechas concretas, estableciendo la línea temporal de forma general hacia el final de la Dinastía Joseon (en torno a 1890~1895).
> 
> Escrito para Qiingbyul en el Seoul Nights de Verano de masquerade forums. Agradecimientos en especial a mi beta y salvadora particular lurque, que ha tenido que darme mucho la vara para que escribiera porque juro que a veces no encontraba la voluntad para ello ㅠㅠ; que ha fangirleado en sus notas de corrección y me ha hecho reír cosa mala; que me ha hecho escribir bien el sólo y el solo a base de demasiados intentos y me ha ayudado a mejorar mi gramática /___\
> 
> También a obsscure por haber sido la persona que se leyó el SN mail a mail mientras lo iba escribiendo, a aleenabite, darkkaya, joker_coker, ontokkishi que escucharon mis lamentos

El viento soplaba del este, colándose entre las calles de la ciudad, acariciando los muros de las casas y los rostros de la gente. Había un tinte frío en él, una leve muestra del cambio de estación, del verano que se desvanecía para dar paso a la estación en que los árboles lloraban. Jugueteaba como un niño travieso, haciendo ondear las banderas y los estandartes que adornaban el palacio real; la risa del viento traducida en el ruido que hacía el movimiento de las telas.  
  
Yifan andaba con paso apresurado, portando rollos de papel bajo su brazo y la bolsa de utensilios que llevaba colgando rebotando contra su cintura. Sus botas hacían ruido sobre el suelo de piedra mientras se dirigía al edificio en el que trabajaba todas las mañanas, cruzándose con grupos de doncellas de palacio que iban a hacer sus tareas de limpieza y oficiales a los que saludó con una inclinación. Una vez que llegó a su destino, miró una vez hacia el cielo despejado y entró pasando la entrada custodiada por dos guardias de palacio vestidos de rojo, con sus lanzas en posición vertical y sus rostros impertérritos.  
  
Recorrió el largo pasillo con el que contaba el edificio, pasando por delante de las diferentes salas en las que se dividía. Había hombres sentados en el suelo delante de sus escritorios, otros discutiendo asuntos de la corte que en un futuro llevarían ante el rey, la sala de registros y, finalmente, la sala en la que él trabajaba diariamente. Estaba llena de estanterías de madera en las que se apilaban cuadernos de notas, proclamas y dictados del rey; Yifan dejó sus rollos de papel en los que había estado trabajando esa noche sobre una mesa y se sentó en el suelo habiéndose quitado las botas en la entrada. Tres escritorios adornaban la estancia, su madera lacada brillando con la luz que entraba por la ventana entreabierta y que dejaba pasar al mismo tiempo la brisa fresca de la mañana. No había nadie en ese momento que le hiciera compañía, él siempre solía llegar temprano para organizar el trabajo hasta que venían sus dos superiores.  
  
Estiró uno de los papeles sobre la mesa en la que solía trabajar, abriendo a continuación su bolsa de utensilios, sacando tinta y pincel. El papel era una copia de una sentencia a un yangmin por rebeldía, un castigo severo como todos los que el rey asignaba, en la que se puso a trabajar con pincel en mano y pulso controlado, trazando los caracteres chinos con la destreza que le habían enseñado desde pequeño, la tinta impregnándose en el papel. Una vez terminó, dejó que ésta se secara mientras observaba por la ventana entreabierta. Un grupo de doncellas vestidas con hanbok rosa pasaron por delante de ella, sus rostros infantiles sonriendo mientras se dirigían seguramente a las cocinas de palacio. Un guardia pasó a continuación y Yifan decidió volver a centrarse en su trabajo al escuchar voces que se acercaban a la sala.  
  
Entraron dos hombres de edad avanzada, sus rostros surcados de arrugas, la barba poblando sus barbillas. Uno de ellos vestido con ropajes rojos y el símbolo de dos grullas en el pecho marcaba su elevada posición como ministro en la corte, las ropas del otro eran de un color verde oscuro, diferente al azul que teñía las suyas propias. Los saludó girándose e inclinándose hacia ellos.  
  
—Buenos días, señor Ministro. Viceministro.  
  
—Buenos días, Yifan. ¿Ya está la copia de la sentencia preparada?  
  
Asintió, cogiendo el papel ya seco, mientras los hombres se sentaban antes sus respectivos escritorios. Se lo extendió al ministro, que lo cogió con cuidado, observándolo a continuación.  
  
—Muy bien. Habrá que llevárselo después a Yeongho para que lo incluya en el registro del mes.  
  
Volvió a asentir, y un silencio se instaló entre los presentes. Yifan puso otro papel sobre la mesa, inclinándose sobre él para seguir trabajando. Esa era su rutina diaria desde que había entrado a trabajar en el Ministerio, el examen de palacio superado meses atrás. Aún tenía en el cuerpo la anterior rutina de las horas entre libros de poesía y literatura, rodeado de las paredes de la academia Sungkyunkwan. De las noches largas de estudio a la luz de una lámpara y de las yemas de sus dedos manchadas de tinta. Habían sido dos años de esfuerzo desde que había superado el examen civil, pero había valido la pena. La nota que había sacado en el examen de palacio le había dado el rango suficiente para poder acceder a trabajar en donde le interesaba, ocupando el puesto de secretario en el Ministerio de Justicia.  
  
Había notado el cambio de atmósfera desde su primer día de trabajo. Ya no era el ambiente jovial y, en cierto modo, despreocupado por momentos de la academia, donde la mayor preocupación era no decepcionar con sus estudios a los profesores. En la corte era diferente. Donde en la academia había conversaciones sobre la gracia de un relato, en la corte se hablaban sobre dictados para mejorar relaciones entre las ochos provincias de Joseon. Las bromas entre horas eran reemplazadas por caras serias inclinadas sobre papeles, y una falta de discreción podía ser castigada. Yifan se había acostumbrado todo lo rápido que había podido, estudiando la estructura del lugar, la jerarquía de las personas que allí trabajaban para no ofender en un descuido a quien no debía. Su madre y su posición como yangban le habían inculcado el resto: el saber hablar con respeto, el permanecer en silencio cuando era oportuno y el no mostrar sus ideas abiertamente a menos que éstas fueran preguntadas. Song Yeongsik era un ministro afable, con su rostro redondo y sus palabras suaves, pero muy firme defendiendo los ideales de Joseon, al igual que el viceministro Hwang Ilseong. Eran buenos mentores y él los respetaba, pero sabía que había ideas que era mejor no compartir con ellos, sobre todo las que tenía él en mente desde que se había prometido conseguir una posición en la corte. No todos veían el deseo de una remodelación de la sociedad como algo bueno, sobre todo entre la aristocracia. Ése era su propósito desde que de pequeño observó cómo castigaban en la calle a uno de los esclavos de la familia Myeong, que vivía a dos casas de distancia de la de sus padres.  
  
—¿Por qué lo castigan, padre? —había preguntado, una vez que habían vuelto al interior de los terrenos de su casa, con su madre a su lado.  
  
—No todos tienen los mismos derechos que nosotros, Yifan, por injusto que parezca.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Una vez naces con cierta condición, ésta te ata de por vida a seguir un sendero del que no puedes desviarte sin ser castigado.  
  
Recordaba que se había sentido confuso, la corta edad con la que contaba entonces no le permitió entender del todo las palabras de su padre. Con el tiempo lo hizo y empezó a ver las diferencias en sus andanzas por la capital de la mano de su mejor amigo. De cómo los yangban dominaban la corte y la ciudad en sí como miembros de la aristocracia que eran, sabios en la escritura y la cultura, y usaban su poder para subyugar a la población. De cómo los chungin —mercaderes, oficiales y magistrados— intentaban imitar a los yangban pero sin conseguirlo. O de cómo los sangmin, que eran la mayoría de la población de Hanseong y cuyas casas se extendían hasta las orillas del río Han, vivían como podían entre el pago de las tasas y las duras labores de trabajo. Después estaban los esclavos, cuyo número representaba lo poderosa que era una familia yangban, trabajando en casas y edificios gubernamentales tales como la academia o el propio palacio.  
  
Se había preguntado por qué tenía que existir tanta diferencia social, incluso se lo había preguntado a uno de sus profesores en la academia cuando había presentado un ensayo al respecto y el profesor le había dicho que no debía escribir sobre eso. Su profesor le dijo que no perdiera el tiempo, que la estructura social se había estipulado así en Joseon desde tiempos inmemoriales. Yifan se ahorró seguir con una discusión sobre el tema, al fin y al cabo sus palabras nunca eran escuchadas del todo ante su condición. Porque aunque fuese un yangban por la posición de su padre, y hubiese nacido en Joseon, sus rasgos le delataban. El imperio Han era tanto amigo como enemigo para el reino y siempre había habido cierta segregación en la academia.  
Su padre, como embajador del imperio Han, había sido enviado a residir en Hanseong para llevar un control de las relaciones, realizando informes que enviaba mediante emisarios sobre cualquier acontecimiento que sucedía de interés en la corte y en el país. Se había llevado a su esposa con él, que dio a luz siete meses más tarde en la capital; por eso Yifan era y no era al mismo tiempo un miembro de Joseon.  
  
Así que por el momento se limitaba a observar desde su posición en el ministerio, a tomar nota de cómo podía llegar a proponer sus ideales de la mejor manera posible al monarca en un futuro. Sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante, pero no pensaba rendirse. Aun cuando le enervase por dentro tener que hacer la copia de una orden de castigo o tener que comprobar mensualmente los registros de los esclavos del gobierno.  
  
Las horas de trabajo transcurrieron tranquilas; el sol alzándose cada vez más alto en el cielo que veía a través de la ventana cuando levantaba la vista de los papeles. El calor que empezaba a arremeter con el transcurso de las horas hacía que se le pegara la tela interna de la vestimenta a la piel de manera incómoda.  
  
—Yifan —le llamó de repente la voz de su mentor, haciéndole alzar la mirada—. Acompáñame.  
  
Dejó el pincel sobre la mesa, levantándose del suelo. Salieron ambos de la sala dejando a su otro mentor en sus quehaceres con una breve despedida, y abrieron otra puerta que les permitió salir al exterior. Agradeció al momento el aire fresco mientras se ponía el calzado y se ajustaba el sombrero sobre el pelo recogido. El viento había cesado pero quedaban los restos suficientes de la brisa de la mañana, que le acariciaba la cara y le despejaba la cabeza del trabajo en la sala.  
  
Caminaron con paso tranquilo, parándose de vez en cuando a hablar con algunos miembros de la corte con los que se cruzaban. El palacio estaba lleno de gente a esas horas, de oficiales que salían de sus reuniones, ayudantes que caminaban con paso apresurado de un edificio a otro. Yifan se mantuvo callado observando mientras su mentor entablaba conversación con el ministro de impuestos, un hombre de mediana edad llamado Go Jongyeol, si la memoria no le fallaba. Escuchó la conversación por encima, los ministros llevaban toda la semana de reuniones para decidir los temas a exponer en la próxima reunión de la corte y el consejo con el rey que iba a haber en pocos días. Una posible subida de impuestos, una reorganización del control de los distritos de la capital, abolir el brote siempre insistente de rebeldía que había entre la clase baja. Así que con prestar la atención justa podía tener una idea del hilo de la conversación.  
  
Se despidieron al rato del ministro, volviendo a emprender camino hasta que volvieron a parar ante la comitiva que venía en dirección contraria. Rodeados por la guardia real, dos de los príncipes iban conversando mientras caminaban. A uno de ellos lo había visto varias veces con anterioridad en compañía del príncipe heredero. Ambos hermanos se asemejaban bastante a pesar de ser de diferente madre, uno hijo de la reina y el otro de la segunda consorte. Pero esta vez, el segundo príncipe iba acompañado del más joven y al que menos había tenido oportunidad de ver; el príncipe Sehun. De rostro infantil, alargado y barbilla redondeada, escuchaba a su hermano hablar con gesto indiferente, como si no le interesara especialmente lo que le estaba contando.  
Yifan bajó la mirada cuando pasaron delante, oyendo una conversación sobre el arte de la espada, y la levantó de nuevo cuando estos les dieron la espalda. Seguramente el príncipe había cogido interés por las dotes de combate, lo que explicaba que le viera en compañía del jefe de la guardia real de vez en cuando. Prosiguieron su camino hasta uno de los edificios de la parte oeste de palacio, la mente de Yifan estaba ocupada pensando en la familia real, preguntándose si serían conscientes de la gente que vivía al otro lado de los muros de palacio.  
  
Con esos pensamientos en mente, siguió a su mentor con paso diligente; las primeras hojas del otoño cayendo al suelo.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Su madre estaba cosiendo cuando llegó a casa, concentrada en hilar con cuidado utilizando la aguja con sus pequeños dedos. Sentada en el suelo sobre un cojín, le dedicó una sonrisa al verle entrar. Yifan se quitó el sombrero dejándolo sobre la mesita, al igual que el libro y el rollo de papel que llevaba en las manos. Se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado sobre el cálido suelo.  
  
— ¿Padre ha vuelto?  
  
—Sí, está en su habitación, descansando. Ha sido un día largo para él —le respondió, pasando la aguja a través de la tela.  
  
Su día había resultado también largo al final. Tras haber asistido a una reunión con uno de los mandatarios de la provincia de Chungcheong, había estado ocupado en la sala de registros y en otra reunión de ministros. Apenas había tenido tiempo para pasarse por la biblioteca de palacio y coger una nueva lectura, con la noche cayéndole encima y los primeros farolillos iluminando los terrenos.  
  
Se masajeó el cuello, estirándolo. Cogió el libro entre sus dedos, lo abrió y ojeó las primeras páginas. Estaba escrito en el alfabeto que el rey Sejong había elaborado siglos atrás, aquel que había creado tanta polémica entre las clases sociales y había permitido al pueblo expresarse. El libro que tenía entre manos era una de las pocas copias que uno podía encontrar de la obra de un autor que había perseguido el mismo ideal que él. Le gustaba leer tratados y ensayos de figuras del pasado que había intentado llevar a cabo un cambio, aun cuando muchos de ellos hubieran tenido un triste final.  
  
—Yixing ha pasado esta tarde por aquí, pero le he dicho que últimamente estás muy ocupado en palacio. Pareció desilusionado.  
  
—Seguramente porque no ha podido disfrutar metiéndose conmigo —bromeó, soltando un poco de la tensión que tenía encima.  
  
Yixing llevaba siendo su mejor amigo prácticamente desde que tenía recuerdos. Compañero de estudios desde pequeños, siempre había sido una presencia fija junto a él incluso cuando entró a estudiar en la academia y Yixing decidió no seguir los estudios. Siempre le decía que no le interesaba una posición en el gobierno, que no aspiraba a conseguir algo como Yifan; prefería forjar su futuro a su manera llevando en cierto modo la contraria a todo, sobre todo a él.  
  
La historia de Yixing era similar a la suya. Su padre también había sido enviado a la capital con un cargo oficial asignado por el emperador, en su caso el control sobre el pago de los tributos que, Joseon, como estado vinculado al imperio Han, tenía que enviar tres veces al año. Pero a diferencia de él, Yixing se había mudado con su familia cuando tenía cinco años, creciendo con las cuentas numéricas de su padre, los libros de notas y una lista de nombres de personas de interés en la cabeza. Su poca disposición a seguir las directrices de la sociedad en la que se veía rodeado, unido a los conocimientos que había adquirido con el paso de los años, lo habían convertido en una persona con una visión del mundo peculiar.  
  
En un principio Yixing parecía un chico jovial, con una sonrisa que hacía que la gente se sintiera a gusto en su presencia. Pero Yifan sabía de sobra que la mente de ese chico siempre estaba trabajando a pesar de su apariencia tranquila. Tenía cierto don para hacer que la gente confiase pronto en él y le contara cosas que él guardaba en su cabeza como información relevante en un futuro; para darse cuenta de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de su apariencia despistada y para hacer que la gente acabara debiéndole favores. A veces se encontraba riendo ante la forma que tenía su amigo de liar a la gente a su manera.  
  
—Con que has vuelto —sonó de repente una voz a su espalda que conocía demasiado bien.  
  
Se giró y se encontró con la figura de Yixing asomada por las puertas ahora entreabiertas de la habitación. Vestido con ropas simples de colores oscuros y el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, parecía más el hijo de un sangmin que de un yangban a primera vista. Seguramente acababa de volver de una de sus andanzas por la ciudad.  
  
Su madre le saludó y se excusó, levantándose y dejándoles a solas para retirarse a su propia habitación.  
  
—No puedo creer que siempre te estés torturando con esos libros —dijo Yixing, sentándose a su lado e intentado quitarle el libro de las manos.  
  
—No es una tortura —replicó, alejándolo de su amigo y guardándolo bajo la mesa a buen recaudo.  
  
—¿Intentas llevarme la contraria?  
  
—Sabes que te encanta.  
  
—Puede —admitió, apoyándose contra su espalda—. Pero entre los estudios, el trabajo en palacio y tus eternas lecturas te vas a hacer viejo antes de tiempo, creo que hasta veo una cana —se burló, tirándole del pelo. Yifan se llevó una mano a la cabeza por acto reflejo aun sabiendo que el otro solo estaba bromeando—. Que sepas que vas a tener que pagarme todo este tiempo acumulado que llevas ignorándome.  
  
Se permitió reír. Yixing odiaba que le ignoraran o, más bien, lo que le encantaba era molestarle a él cuando intentaba centrarse en algo. Se podía decir que era el entretenimiento preferido del otro y a él le gustaba seguirle el juego después de todo. Recordaba muy bien las noches que había pasado estudiando con Yixing tumbado en el suelo tirándole de un brazo o una pierna para que le hiciera caso. A veces era como un niño.  
  
—Sabes que no tengo tiempo, no con la reunión con el rey en unos días —le explicó, aunque sabía de sobra que el otro estaba ya enterado de lo que le mantenía ocupado.  
  
—Tendré que raptarte entonces, quizás hasta pida una recompensa.  
  
—Nadie pagaría demasiado por el rescate de un secretario.  
  
—Quizás. Si no, tendrías que quedarte eternamente conmigo, pobre Yifan.  
  
—Es lo que te encantaría.  
  
—Solo te haría un favor salvándote de una vida aburrida.  
  
Yixing le había preguntado más de una vez por qué el empeño de querer estudiar para entrar en palacio y cambiar las cosas. Nunca le había refutado sus ideales ya que los comprendía en el fondo, pero no compartía que dedicase su vida a una causa con final dudoso.  _Creo que es mejor aprovechar la corriente del río y dejar que te sorprenda con el destino_ , le dijo una de las veces que fueron juntos a montar a caballo por las afueras de la capital, una costumbre que tenían desde pequeños. Habían dejado la ciudad lejos y los animales descansaban cerca del río tras haber galopado durante largo rato; el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la hierba alta cubría el suelo. Yifan había mirado a Yixing, queriendo hacerle entender que no eran iguales en esa postura.  _Quiero hacerlo_ , le había respondido,  _quiero creer que se pueden cambiar las cosas_. Su amigo le había sostenido la mirada, bajándola al final y sonriendo mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
—Me aburro —se quejó, dejándose deslizar por la espalda de Yifan y cayendo sobre el suelo con la mirada hacia el techo.  
  
— ¿Hoy no has conseguido que alguien te cuente algo interesante? —preguntó con curiosidad. Yixing siempre tenía puesto los ojos y los oídos en todo.  
  
—Hay demasiados rumores en la parte baja de la ciudad. Muchos cuentos y poca información certera —respondió, cogiendo uno de los cojines y dándole vueltas entre sus manos—. Y no puedo preguntarle a mi padre si sabe algo.  
  
A pesar de que Yixing había heredado claramente la astucia de su madre, era de su padre de quien había aprendido lo que le había hecho la persona que era ahora. Ojeando en sus libros, preguntándole cosas y escuchando todo lo que decía. Pero dado su cargo, se pasaba la mitad del año fuera de Joseon, acompañando en las misiones tributarias con destino a Beijing tres veces al año. Solían durar dos ciclos lunares, lo que hacía que Yixing hubiera crecido a lo largo de los años con cierta carencia de presencia paterna, y se hubiese dicho a si mismo de buscarse una manera de valerse por sí mismo. Cuando dejó de estudiar, su padre le preguntó por qué y él le respondió que no era lo suyo, que aspiraba a algo diferente en su vida. Aun así su padre no sabía de sus incursiones por los distritos dudosos de la capital, de las relaciones que tenía, de los hilos que tejía continuamente; no sabía que su hijo hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el niño perdido que llegó con cinco años a Hanseong y no se atrevía a hablar. Yifan había visto como su amigo se había convertido en la persona que era ahora y si había algún rastro de esa infancia perdida en el pasado, era en la manera que sonreía y miraba augurando nada bueno. Yixing siempre había tenido tendencia a ser un niño travieso una vez se sentía cómodo con el entorno que le rodeaba.  
  
—La corte quiere proponer acabar otra vez con el origen de la rebelión —comentó Yifan.  
  
—Pueden intentar lo que quieran, los que están metidos en ella saben moverse bien. Y si no, siempre resurge como el fénix de sus cenizas, como ha hecho en el pasado.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño, pensativo.  
  
—Siempre me he preguntado si tienes algo que ver con ella.  
  
Yixing le miró.  
  
—Sabes como soy, Yifan —le dijo, sin contestar claramente a su pregunta.  
  
Sabía que Yixing solo participada en aquello que le llamaba la atención o en lo que podía sacar cierto beneficio, no le gustaba meterse en problemas si podía evitarlo. Siempre se cuidaba de ello, tanteando el terreno para saber dónde pisar, sabía perfectamente como obraba. Pero siempre tenía esa duda en la cabeza cada vez que oía que nombraban el tema.  
  
—Un día tendríamos que visitar a Baekhyun —propuso, cambiando de tema. No quería pensar más de la cuenta en ello sin tener nada claro—. Echo de menos su pansori.  
  
—Llevas semanas sin salir y te da por decir que echas de menos su pansori.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Yixing rió, tirándole el cojín a la cabeza y acertando en su objetivo. Yifan se quejó, cogiéndolo del suelo.  
  
—Nada. Sabes que nos mirará mal si le pedimos que cante. Lo odia.  
  
—No debería, tiene una voz especial —comentó, jugando ahora él con el cojín.  
  
—Tú también lo odiarías si te hubieran pedido desde pequeño que lo hicieras en cada reunión social organizada en tu casa. Y la familia Byun tiene reputación por su gran número de amistades, es de las más importantes entre los yangban junto a la Park. Aunque bueno —rió de nuevo—, sabemos de sobra que Baekhyun te haría un concierto particular si se lo pidieras.  
  
—No quiero saber lo que insinúas —dijo, aunque sabía de sobra lo que quería decir. Se levantó y se acercó a una de las lámparas. Fuera ya era noche cerrada.  
  
—Oh, vamos, [i]Fan[/i] —dijo, usando su diminutivo—. Baekhyun también tiene su propia reputación.  
  
Yifan le tiró el cojín que todavía tenía en la mano, pero teniendo menos éxito que su amigo, que se movió para esquivarlo entre risas. _Reputación_. Él y su manera de liarle con sus palabras. A veces odiaba a Yixing.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

El otoño dio paso al invierno entre las hojas secas y la primera nevada que cubrió los tejados de todo Hanseong. El aire se volvió frío, cortante, recluyendo a la gente en sus casas tras la jornada laboral. Los días se hicieron más cortos y el sol se escondía entre las nubes anunciando lluvias y granizo. La rutina en la ciudad seguía siendo la misma y Yifan ya había aprendido a moverse sin problemas por los terrenos de palacio. Había hecho pequeñas amistades con algunos miembros y de vez en cuando hablaba con otros secretarios y asistentes, incluso tenía en ocasiones reuniones sociales con ellos que intercalaba con la de sus amigos.  
  
Esa rutina fue interrumpida el día de la tercera nevada con la llegada de un emisario a la ciudad. En un principio ese tipo de acontecimiento no originaba gran revuelo, pues solían venir con noticias de otros puntos de Joseon o del imperio. Pero el hombre, que había pedido audiencia con el rey, fue apresado en la puerta principal del palacio por la guardia. Eso llamó la atención de los miembros de la corte que estaban presentes en los alrededores, quienes se preguntaron por qué detenían a aquel hombre y con qué intenciones habría venido. Después se supo que era un emisario nipón y entonces las cosas empezaron a tener sentido. Se originaron rumores y conversaciones susurradas que alcanzaron volumen a lo largo de la mañana; las caras de descontento y otras de curiosidad. Joseon había sufrido mucho a manos de Nippon y, aunque se mantenía ciertas relaciones con el país, éstas eran muy limitadas. El comercio estaba concentrado en el puerto de Pusan, en la costa sureste del país, y el gobierno había rechazado las peticiones del de Meiji sobre enviar embajadores a Hanseong. La memoria del pasado perduraba y eso hacía que la llegada del emisario fuera un tema de preocupación. Aun así el rey parecía haber dejado apartado las heridas del pasado, ya que aceptó la audiencia con el emisario en cuanto le informaron del suceso. Ésta fue presenciada por el consejo principal, con lo que las conversaciones que había en palacio sobre el posible tema de la reunión eran meras suposiciones.  
  
Yifan había intentado sacar algo en claro de ellas pero sin mucho éxito. Esa mañana sus mentores no habían aparecido por el edificio, así que se permitió dar una vuelta e intentar participar en las conversaciones. Había preguntado aquí y allá para al final rendirse y esperar a que la audiencia terminase junto al resto de oficiales reunidos en torno al edificio de la sala del trono. Al cabo de un rato las puertas se abrieron dando paso al emisario que fue custodiado al momento por la guardia de rojo. Todos observaron como éste era llevado hacia las dependencias donde solían descansar los embajadores tras sus largos viajes antes de partir a sus países de origen. Nadie más salió de la sala hasta pasada una hora llena de más conversaciones alrededor de Yifan. Al final, apareció el rey con rostro serio subiéndose a su palanquín y desapareciendo tras las cortinas de éste.  
  
El consejo salió poco después y pudo divisar a su padre entre ellos, el rostro cansado y su paso rápido. Unas cuantas personas se acercaron a él, seguramente para preguntarle de qué se había hablado ahí dentro, pero él se disculpó con pequeñas inclinaciones y siguiendo su camino. Supo que su padre le había visto cuando éste cambió de rumbo y se acercó hacia él. Yifan se unió a su paso en silencio, dejando atrás el edificio y marchando ambos por la puerta principal. Sabía que su padre no querría que cualquiera los escuchara hablar de lo acontecido. Había que ser cauto con los asuntos de palacio, pues cierta información en bocas imprudentes podía originar problemas, algo de lo que su padre siempre se cuidaba mucho.  
  
La nieve cubría los laterales de la calle principal, amontonándose contra los muros de las casas. Parte se había derretido por el sol, pero el frío impedía que lo hiciera del todo. Caminaron juntos con el suelo húmedo bajo sus botas y la tierra pegándose a las suelas hasta que llegaron a los muros que delimitaban su casa. Entraron y su padre se dirigió al edificio que usaba como estudio y en donde trabajaba cuando estaba fuera de palacio. No era un lugar muy amplio, sólo contaba con dos habitaciones, pero era suficiente para poder trabajar cómodamente. Una serie de estantes cubría por completo una de las paredes de la sala principal, llenos de copias de las cartas que su padre intercambiaba con el emperador, informes de la corte y parte de su colección privada de libros. Un escritorio y una silla adornaban la zona de la ventana principal.  
  
—Mantén los ojos bien abiertos en palacio —le dijo en cuanto deslizó las puertas para cerrarlas.  
  
—¿Malas noticias?  
  
—Se supone que no. Pero los japoneses nunca vienen con buenas intenciones —comentó, sentándose en el suelo y cogiendo un trozo de papel para escribir—. No se puede confiar en sus palabras cuidadas y el problema es que el rey se deja encandilar con facilidad.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Ya lo habrás comprobado por ti mismo —respondió, buscando con la mirada sus pinceles. Yifan los vio en una de las esquinas de la habitación sobre un pequeño aparador, así que cogió uno y una vasija para tinta—. El rey está ávido por un cambio y esto sólo puede originar problemas. Por eso se rechazó que entraran emisarios a la capital.  
  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vino uno? —preguntó, teniéndole la tinta y el pincel a su padre, quien los cogió y los puso sobre su mesa.  
  
—Hace demasiado tiempo, ni siquiera estaba yo aquí. Pero recuerdo que las noticias llegaron al emperador y no fueron de su agrado. Crearon un revuelo que se decidió evitar en un futuro y esta vez no va a ser diferente.  
  
—¿Pero qué noticias traía el emisario?  
  
—Era una mera misiva. El emperador Meiji quiere estrechar relaciones con Joseon —dijo, empapando el pincel en la tinta—. Hemos evitado que el rey responda por el momento diciéndole que es una decisión que hay que llevar a cabo con precaución y sabiduría. No le gustaron las palabras, pero nadie quiere que se repita el pasado.  
  
—No parece gustarle que duden de su criterio.  
  
—Así es. Pero toda acción que lleva a cabo repercute en el país; tiene que demostrar su virtud actuando como un monarca sabio.  
  
—¿Es cierto que se está pensando en que el rey abdique en su hijo?  
  
—Sería lo mejor. El príncipe heredero está preparado para gobernar, pero no va a querer darle el poder en su hijo. No por el momento —le contestó, trazando caracteres sobre el papel—. Además el príncipe aún no está casado pero tengo la impresión de que, tras esto, el emperador hará algo al respecto.  
  
Asintió, comprendiendo la situación. Una vez que el emperador de Han tuviera constancia de la visita del emisario, la situación cambiaría y el monarca de Joseon seguramente se vería más atado aún.  
  
—¿Crees que el rey soportará más presión? —preguntó al cabo de un rato.  
  
—No lo sé, Yifan. Sólo puedo confiar en que los dioses no nos tengan preparadas más sorpresas. Y la experiencia me dice que las habrá.  
  
Tras esa conversación con su padre, Yifan fue plenamente consciente de la tensión que se empezó a respirar en el ambiente a partir de entonces.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

El emisario se marchó dos días más tarde, desapareciendo de la ciudad pero dejando tras de sí un rastro de incertidumbre en la corte que se extendía como un veneno de boca en boca. La carta de respuesta del emperador llegó dos semanas más tarde en manos de un emisario a caballo. Ésta contenía una serie de consejos, de hechos que el monarca no debía olvidar y decía ante todo que fuera precavido; prácticamente era una repetición de las palabras del consejo.  
  
En ese lapso de tiempo no hubo más noticias por parte de Nippon, pero eso no hizo que los rumores dejasen de circular por palacio y se extendieran irremediablemente entre la población. Algo que pudo comprobar Yifan en una de las ocasiones en que dejó sus ropas de yangban a un lado para vestirse como un plebeyo, soltándose el pelo que siempre llevaba recogido, y así acompañar a Yixing a la parte baja de la ciudad.  
  
Había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez había caminado por esas calles estrechas, abandonando la vía principal, llena de gente y caballos tirando de mercancías, que cruzaba la ciudad de este a oeste. El trabajo le había recluido en palacio entre órdenes de arresto, interrogatorios y libros de edictos; penas de castigo, peticiones varias de otros órganos gubernamentales y muchas horas inclinado sobre el papel. Así que agradeció dejar la carga del trabajo y su estatus atrás, y ser por unas horas un simple habitante.  
  
Caminaron juntos por las distintas calles, cruzándose con hombres de rostro ajado y quemado por el sol. Las largas horas de trabajo a la intemperie dejaban huella, al igual que las duras labores de trabajo lo dejaban en los huesos y las espaldas ahora encorvadas. Las casas, de tejados de cerámica en la zona alta que brillaban cuando la luz se posaba sobre ellos, se mezclaban hasta desaparecer con las de mera paja combinada con cáñamo y ramas. A medida que iban avanzando, las calles se estrechaban de tal manera que aquello se convertía en un laberinto de casas y gente por todos lados. Un hombre mayor vendiendo pollos, otro sentado moliendo alubias; los niños unos correteando y otros ayudando a sus madres; las muchas jóvenes ocupadas con sus cestos de ropa camino calle abajo, seguramente dirigiéndose al río para lavar. Si se giraba y elevaba la mirada podía ver las montañas que rodeaban a la capital, semejantes a un muro que la salvaguardaban de las fuerzas externas. La gran montaña Puksan al norte, a espaldas del palacio Gyeongbokgung, contrastando con la presencia del río Han al sur de la ciudad.  
  
Cerca ya del río, siguió a Yixing hasta un pequeño edificio que resultó ser la taberna de la zona, lugar preferido de chismorreos y encuentro casuales. El olor a pescado y a sudor, sumado a una algarabía de voces, les dio la bienvenida. Por la hora que era, los barcos ya habían vuelto de la jornada de pesca, así que la taberna estaba llena a rebosar de hombres cansados en busca de calmar su sed con el popular vino de arroz. Al principio no fue capaz de distinguir las distintas conversaciones que había en la sala; voces graves, palabras arrastradas y risas jocosas. Pero cuando se sentaron a una mesa y se acostumbró al barullo, empezó a discernir los temas de conversación o, mejor dicho, el principal.  
  
—El rey debería de aceptar lo que Nippon propone, nos abriría nuevas oportunidades —comentó un hombre de pelo canoso y mirada cansada que estaba sentado en la mesa adyacente, los que le rodeaban asintieron—. Podríamos comerciar y no vernos tan anclados.  
  
—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no te contaron lo que hicieron en el pasado? Prefiero a los japoneses bien lejos —replicó un joven por encima de las voces, dos mesas más atrás.  
  
—Por si no lo notas soy mayor y he vivido más que tú, sé muy bien lo que hicieron —contestó, dando un sorbo a su vaso—. Sólo quiero pensar que hay una oportunidad de poder salir de esto y el comercio siempre es una buena idea.  
  
Yifan sabía qué quería decir con eso. Joseon no tenía una gran red de comercio, salvo en puntos clave como la frontera con Manchuria o el puerto de Pusan. Hanseong, a pesar de tratarse de la ciudad más grande de Joseon y ser su capital, sólo contaba con dos áreas de mercado principales: Ihyon, cerca de Tongdaemun, y Chilpae, al otro lado de Nadaemun. Ambas contaban con tiendas privadas, cuyos propietarios tenían sus actividades muy reguladas por el gobierno y eran obligados a pagar altos impuestos, lo que hacía que la clase mercante fuera muy minoritaria en la ciudad y en el país en sí. Además, el hecho de que Joseon hubiera permanecido aislada al exterior hasta hacía veinte años, no había beneficiado en la historia del reino. El haber impedido viajar fuera del reino y la entrada de extranjeros al país, salvo para las misiones diplomáticas, había hecho que los países de Asia y del Este perdieran interés en comerciar. Era normal que hubiera ahora parte de la población interesada en una posible mejora de las relaciones con el archipiélago, dejando las diferencias a un lado.  
  
—No sólo lo ven como una vía para comerciar y progresar —le comentó Yixing en voz baja, haciéndole desviar la atención de la conversación—. Quieren un cambio más importante, uno ligado a tus intereses. Han oído de la estructura social, de la libertad, y piensan que el rey puede verse influenciado por ello.  
  
—Dudo que la corte lo permita. Son gente conservadora y consideran que son unos bárbaros sin moral alguna, o al menos así lo han hecho constar por escrito los diarios de viaje de los que han visitado el país.  
  
—Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.  
  
Joseon era un país pobre anclado en ideales demasiado arcaicos que sólo conseguían ahogarlo, y en clara necesidad de una reestructuración. Pero el país, siendo tan orgulloso de sus valores y virtudes, lo hacía difícil.  
  
Su padre le había contado la historia de Joseon años atrás, cuando todavía no había entrado en la academia. Cómo el país decidió crearse su propio nombre, su propia identidad, a pesar de ser siempre arrastrada por las guerras y su unión con el imperio de Han, creando su propia manera de pensar traducida en el neo-confucionismo, una jerarquía social lejos del modelo de la dinastía Ming y considerando burda la de los países vecinos. La mentalidad que se instauró en el país hizo que no progresase apenas comercialmente y tecnológicamente hablando, aunque sí culturalmente. Pero la poesía, la literatura y la pintura no hacían a un país fuerte ni alimentaba a la población. Eran mero entretenimiento para algunos, como la aristocracia, aunque un medio de propagación de ideas para otros que se atrevían a criticar la sociedad. Así que Joseon era débil. Una situación que, de haber usado el modelo social de la dinastía Ming, podía haber sido muy diferente. ¿Cómo pensaba el país progresar si el poder se otorgaba por su condición al nacer y su conocimiento, y no por su talento? Seguro que había personas entre la población tan capaces o más para llevar los asuntos de Estado, que aportarían nuevas ideas y harían que el país se desarrollase.  
  
—¿Tú que piensas? —le pregunto a Yixing una vez que salieron de la taberna.  
  
—¿De qué?  
  
—De una posible alianza con Nippon —concretó.  
  
Se acercaron a la zona de los muelles donde las redes estaban estiradas a orillas del río.  
—No tengo una opinión sobre ello —respondió el otro, frunciendo el ceño—. De lo que si estoy seguro es que ese emisario no vino con las intenciones que dijo.  
  
—Mi padre me dijo algo parecido. ¿Has oído algo?  
  
Ambos se sentaron en uno de los muros que había cerca de la orilla, observando el horizonte. El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, era uno de los pocos días en que el tiempo había dado tregua.  
  
—Se dice que alguien de fuera de la ciudad se comunica con alguien de palacio.  
  
—Puede que no sea nada.  
  
—Créeme, algo es. Hay que estar alerta —dijo con voz seria—. ¿Qué se dice en palacio?  
  
—La corte está preocupada. En estas semanas ha habido cambios, pequeños, pero que no han pasado desapercibidos —explicó, girándose hacia él—. Es difícil tratar con el rey más que nunca desde la llegada del emisario. Quita cargos a aquellos que juzgan su manera de actuar y eso ha creado un gran revuelo. Padre está preocupado, encontrándose entre el emperador y el rey. Ha vuelto a enviar una carta y sabe que esta vez la respuesta vendrá en forma de un destacamento y un corresponsal real.  
  
Yixing permaneció callado tras ello, con la mirada fija en el río, perdido en pensamientos que Yifan únicamente podía intentar adivinar. Imitó a su amigo, mirando de nuevo hacia el río. La amplia extensión de agua era relajante a la vista, los barcos de madera varados en la orilla no se moverían hasta la mañana siguiente pero el trabajo de descarga y limpieza todavía seguía, realizado por los jóvenes de la familia.  
  
—Interesante —dijo Yixing al cabo de un rato y levantándose del muro.  
  
—¿El qué?  
  
Pero el otro no le respondió. Como si no le hubiera escuchado emprendió camino calle arriba y él le siguió, confuso.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

La melodía sonaba por la sala con su tono liviano acompañado de la vibración producida por las cuerdas del instrumento. Unos dedos finos y hábiles las pulsaban, intercalando y mezclando sonidos que viajaba por la habitación y desaparecían para paso a las siguientes notas de la pieza musical. Ésta fue creciendo en rapidez y, con un sorbo a su taza de té caliente, Yifan cerró los ojos para disfrutar por completo de ella.  
  
Era una tarde tranquila de diciembre; fuera el cielo dejaba caer los copos de nieve sobre la tierra, la ropa tendida y los tejados de las innumerables casas que se extendían por toda la capital. Un temporal llevaba asolándola durante días, con su viento, su lluvia y su nieve continua. Yifan había ido a trabajar esos días envuelto en sus mejores ropas, la piel de la cara cuarteándose por el frío de la intemperie a la que se veía sometido en el camino. El río hacía tiempo que se había helado y la escarcha congelada cubría toda planta y árbol que uno se podía encontrar. El aire frío, que ya no traía pizca de calor en él, se colaba entre los paneles de madera y seda que conformaban los edificios.  
  
A pesar de que la casa estaba construida de tal manera para que albergara el calor y el suelo estuviera caliente al tacto, el frío intentaba abrirse paso continuamente. El edificio principal, dónde dormían Yifan, sus padres y se encontraban las habitaciones principales, era una de los más cálidos de los que conformaban la propiedad de su familia. El de las cocinas era el que le seguía, dónde la servidumbre se refugiaba y descansaba junto al calor de los hornos en días como ése, haciendo sus quehaceres con la compañía del olor de la comida y las conversaciones de las doncellas. A veces se les podía oír cantar; cuentos tradicionales convertidos en canciones, proclamas de amor eterno sacadas de poemas o simplemente un tarareo armónico.  
  
El resto de edificios se veían más sometidos a las inclemencias del tiempo; el edificio de la servidumbre, el estudio de su padre, el establo y el almacén.  
  
La melodía llegó a su fin al cabo de un rato con un par de notas seguido de un silencio. Yifan abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los de su amigo Baekhyun, cuyo rostro serio al tocar mostraba ahora una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
—Magnífico como siempre —comentó la voz de su madre, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la estancia con sus piernas cruzadas y la tela de la falda de su hanbok cuidadosamente extendida sobre el suelo.  
  
—Gracias —contestó, dejando el instrumento a un lado, girándose y haciendo una leve inclinación—. Siempre es un placer tocar en esta casa.  
  
—El placer es mío.  
  
Yifa sonrió. A ella siempre le encantaba escuchar tocar a Baekhyun tanto como a él le gustaba escucharle cantar. Además le tenía un aprecio especial al joven de mirada astuta y rostro redondeado, que tantas veces los había visitado y deleitado con su presencia a veces acompañada de su otro amigo Chanyeol, hijo de la familia Park que vivía al otro lado de la calle. En un principio las mujeres no tenían permitido participar en ese tipo de reuniones sociales, pero él la invitaba siempre, lejos los dogmas de la sociedad. Como mujer, su madre estaba condicionada a quedarse en casa, cuidando de que todo fuera bien. Pasaba las horas cuidado del jardín, organizando tareas, cosiendo en compañía de la hija de cocinera y siempre con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
Yifan había crecido con su constante presencia entre esas paredes y las visitas de Yixing; entre los árboles de los jardines y los escondites improvisados; entre risas infantiles y las prácticas de tiro con arco en las que su amigo siempre le ganaba; entre la mala influencia y los astutos consejos de éste y la sabiduría de sus padres.  
  
A su madre le gustaba verse rodeada de gente y siempre le proponía a Yifan que invitase a sus amigos a animar la tarde. Él nunca se negaba, pero las ocasiones se habían visto reducidas desde su entrada a palacio. Prácticamente era la primera vez en meses que se reunían Baekhyun, Chanyeol y él en su casa, faltando la presencia de Yixing al que apenas había visto desde su última conversación y visita a la parte baja de la ciudad. Era un enigma saber qué estaba haciendo desde aquel día ya que no paraba en casa.  
  
Tomó otro sorbo de té, la cerámica templada al tacto y el líquido amargo en el paladar, mientras observaba a sus dos amigos que habían empezado a picarse entre ellos. La risa de Chanyeol, siempre tan alta y grave, no tardó en empezar a sonar cuando Baekhyun se ofendió y contraatacó ante un comentario del otro. Yifan rió también, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y disfrutando del momento. Estaba de sobra acostumbrado a verlos meterse el uno con el otro, de la furia de uno y la hiperactividad del otro. Los conocía desde hacía años, cuando empezó a asistir a la Academia. Él no se había relacionado apenas con nadie en un principio, demasiado centrado en sus estudios y sus lecturas, pero un día el más alto de los dos se había acercado corriendo y pidiendo ayuda con un pincel en la mano mientras le seguía otro joven con la cara llena de tinta y un carácter chino dibujado en cada mejilla.  
  
—Te voy a matar, Park Chanyeol —había dicho furioso el más bajo.  
  
—¡Socorro! —había gritado éste entre risas y ocultándose tras la espalda de Yifan, usándole de escudo.  
  
Él les había mirado molesto desde su posición en el suelo, habiéndole hecho perder el hilo de lo que estaba leyendo mientras el profesor pedía orden de fondo. Las manos de Chanyeol se habían agarrado a sus brazos pero poco pudo hacer para protegerse del ataque del otro que se tiró prácticamente encima de él, haciendo que el papel en el que Yifan había estado trabajando se desperdiciara por completo al deslizarse el pincel malamente sobre él.  
  
—¡Oh, lo siento! —se había disculpado el joven tras haber torturado a Chanyeol a base de pellizcos en los brazos y parado tras sus súplicas.  
  
Yifan no dijo nada, para no darle más importancia de lo necesario a lo ocurrido. Después de todo solo se había tratado de un ejercicio de caligrafía. Así que se había levantado, arrugando el papel y haciéndolo una bola antes de decidir salir un rato fuera.  
  
—Eh, espera —Yifan se había parado al notar una mano en el brazo. Al girarse tenía el rostro del joven cerca y había podido apreciar lo que ponía en cada mejilla.  _Tonto_  y  _dormilón_. No pudo evitar reírse un poco por dentro—. Si mi amigo no se hiciera tanto el gracioso no hubiera pasado esto.  
  
—Solo estaba practicando mi caligrafía. Que poco sentido del humor, Baekhyun —se había quejado Chanyeol, con una mueca de molestia en la cara al levantarse del suelo, arreglándose el traje y recolocándose el gorro de estudiante.  
  
— _Practicando._  No es de ti de quien se ha reído media clase —le contestó de vuelta con una mirada fulminante.  
  
—Vamos, todos saben que Byun Baekhyun es el mejor de todos —le respondió su compañero, acercándose a él y levantándolo del suelo con facilidad.  
  
—¡Bájame, gigante!  
  
La situación había resultado graciosa después de todo; con la sonrisa de Chanyeol, la cara pintada de Baekhyun y su pataleo infantil para que el otro le soltase. De un modo u otro, acabaron haciéndose amigos ese día.  
  
Chanyeol era extrovertido, de risa fácil, confiado en sí mismo e increíblemente inquieto, siempre había traído de cabeza a los profesores y algunos compañeros ante sus insistentes habladurías. Aun así era un buen estudiante que se esforzaba tanto como los demás y, sobre todo, era un buen amigo. Yifan lo apreciaba mucho, a ambos en realidad. Sus días en la Academia resultaron ser muy diferentes desde aquel día en que los conoció, los dos chicos se convirtieron en una compañía diaria, divertida y agradable hasta que terminó sus estudios.  
  
Contrario a su amigo, Baekhyun había resultado ser un joven tranquilo, social y trabajador; bromista, descarado y fácil de irritar, pero con un buen corazón después de todo. Su familia llevaba generaciones instalada en Hanseong, con lo que tenía una posición fuerte y afianzada entre los yangban. Su padre contaba entre los miembros que formaban el consejo del rey y el nombre de su familia era tanto una ventaja como una maldición. A pesar de que le daba respeto entre la sociedad, lo llenaba a la vez de responsabilidad. Y, aunque serio y cumplidor con la familia, le gustaba sentir la libertad y despreocupación que tenía por ejemplo su amigo como hijo de los Park o incluso el propio Yifan, al que consideraba un modelo a seguir.  
  
—Has sabido marcarte tu propio camino. Tienes tus ideales, algo por lo que quieres luchar —le había comentado una tarde de primavera en la que se habían quedado estudiando bajo la sombra de un árbol—. A veces tengo la impresión de que yo no tengo nada de eso.  
  
Tenía un hermano mayor al que apreciaba mucho y que había conseguido un puesto en el gobierno al pasar los exámenes. Pero sus deseos de viajar le habían hecho abandonar la capital, ejerciendo un puesto que le permitía recorrer el país provincia a provincia. Como segundo hijo, Baekhyun se había quedado en primera línea, llevando encima el peso del nombre de la familia.  
  
—Ningún camino es fácil —le había contestado Yifan, mirando a su amigo apoyado contra el tronco del árbol, los ojos cerrados y las sombras de las hojas creando formas en su rostro.  
  
—¿Filosofía leída en uno de tus tantos libros? —le cuestionó, abriendo los ojos.  
  
—Experiencia.  
  
Cada uno batallaba con problemas de algún tipo en el camino que conformaban sus vidas.  
  
—Siempre habrá alguien que te mire mal. Que te juzgue por tu rostro, por tus rasgos, en vez de por la persona que eres. No hay más remedio que acostumbrarse —le había dicho una vez Yixing, después de que uno de los oficiales les echara una mirada despectiva por la calle. En momentos como ese se notaba el orgullo de una nación que no aceptaba estar en manos de un soberano extranjero.  
  
Así que en el caso de Yifan, su problema eran sus rasgos y su origen, independientemente del lugar en que había nacido. En el de Baekhyun, el camino trazado por su posición, envidiando a su hermano en el fondo. Chanyeol parecía escapar en cierto modo de los problemas, pero a veces intuía que había algo detrás de esa personalidad alegre y las sonrisas en la cara, como si intentara ocultar la realidad de una situación que tanto él como Baekhyun desconocían. Y después estaban los rumores, unos que había optado por obviar. Yixing siempre le decía que nunca se fiara de ellos.  
  
—Deberías deleitarnos con una de tus poesías, Yifan —dijo de repente su madre, devolviéndole al presente.  
  
Perdido por un momento, asintió. En vez de interesarse por la música como Baekhyun, él había optado por la poesía, influenciado por su madre quien le había leído desde pequeño. Entre los yangban era común el aprecio de la poesía y él había encontrado cierta sensación agradable en la elaboración de los versos que componían un sijo. Sus tres líneas, compuestas cada una de quince sílabas, significaban una muestra clara de poder al contar en tan poco un sentimiento importante.  
  
—Es difícil creer que no hayas atraído a ninguna mujer con ellas —dijo Chanyeol—. Deberías darme alguna para probar suerte.  
  
—Pensaba que nadie se resistía a tus encantos —se rió Yifan.  
  
En los años que lo conocía, había visto a su amigo interactuar con las mujeres y ganarse la atención de alguna que otra con sus palabras y sus modales.  
  
—Más bien son los padres de ellas los que se resisten —se burló Baekhyun, acompañándole en la carcajada.  
  
—Eso es porque no han sabido apreciar el magnífico hijo que podrías ser —intercedió su madre, sonriendo.  
  
—Ah, por qué no pueden ser todas las madres como usted.  
  
—Y pensar que mis padres ya me han avisado de que pronto conoceré a mi futura esposa —se quejó Baekhyun, dejándose caer sobre las piernas de Chanyeol.  
  
—Seguro que es una joven excepcional, estoy segura de ello —comentó su madre, poniéndole una mano sobre el brazo en un gesto de ánimo.  
  
—Supongo —dijo, mirando hacia el techo—. ¿Y tú, Yifan?  
  
—No tengo prisa —contestó sinceramente. Casarse y formar una familia no estaba en sus planes por el momento y sus padres respetaban su decisión.  
  
En ese momento, la entrada de su padre en la habitación interrumpió la conversación y atrajo las miradas de los presentes, quienes se apresuraron en saludarle con una reverencia. La cara de preocupación que traía consigo preocupó a todos los presentes.  
  
—Padre, ¿qué pasa?  
  
El hombre se movió agitado hasta que al final se sentó en el suelo con un suspiro.  
  
—Me temo que el rey ha roto toda relación existente entre Joseon y el Imperio Han.  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio ante esas palabras. Yifan las repitió en su mente, una, dos veces, intentando asimilar lo que su padre acababa de decir.  
  
—Pero eso no puede ser verdad —dijo al final. Si era así, iba a acarrear numerosos cambios.  
  
—El rey no puede romper de repente una relación que ha durado tanto tiempo —comentó Baekhyun—. Tiene que pensar en las repercusiones, ¿no?  
  
—Puede y lo ha hecho. Incluso ha depuesto a lo que quedaba del antiguo consejo. Está claro que ha estado metiendo en él a gente partidaria de sus actos durante todas estas semanas —replicó su padre—. En cuanto a las repercusiones, el rey ya no tiene juicio alguno, es como si alguien le hubiera metido un veneno en la cabeza. Aquel emisario hizo bien su trabajo.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Te refieres al nipón?  
  
—El mismo. El rey aceptó el acuerdo comercial a espaldas del consejo. Nadie sabía nada hasta que nos ha dicho hoy que va a llegar en unos días un ministro nipón y una guarnición de soldados para empezar a trabajar en las rutas comerciales.  
En ese momento recordó las palabras de Yixing: alguien de fuera estaba hablando con alguien de palacio. Se preguntó si se trababa del emisario. Algo le decía que era él.  
  
—Primero mantener la calma ante todo. Os pido a vosotros dos —miró a Chanyeol y Baekhyun—, que no digáis nada a vuestros padres. La noticia no ha trascendido de palacio y seguramente ya lo sepan algunos, sobre todo tu padre Baekhyun, pero no quiero problemas. Los que no han estado directamente en la reunión se enterarán como muy tarde esta noche y mañana ya estará en boca de todos en la ciudad.  
  
—¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Con nosotros? —preguntó preocupada su madre.  
  
Su padre, como embajador, tenía una posición precaria. Siempre la había tenido, pero ahora más que nunca.  
  
—No puedo hacer nada hasta que el emperador me diga algo.  
  
—Si ocurre cualquier cosa mi padre puede ayudaros —dijo Baekhyun seriamente, mirando primero a Yifan y después a su padre. Chanyeol permanecía callado a su lado.  
  
—Gracias, Baekhyun. Pero si tu padre está todavía en el consejo es porque, o apoya al rey en lo que está haciendo, o está intentando mantener su situación como puede. No creo que pueda ser de gran ayuda.  
  
—De todas formas…  
  
Su padre negó con la cabeza, cortando a su amigo.  
  
—Volved a casa. Es tarde y es mejor esperar a ver qué pasa mañana.  
  
Baekhyun asintió al final, levantándose y tirando de Chanyeol para que hiciera lo mismo. Yifan apenas oyó cuando ambos se despidieron y salieron por la puerta, menos se dio cuenta de su padre acercándose a su madre para abrazarla y decirle que no se preocupara. Todo daba vueltas en su mente, intentando encontrarle un sentido, un orden. Tenía la impresión de que en ese momento solo había una persona que podía ayudarle a ver del todo la situación. Alguien que solía saber qué ocurría en realidad.  
  
Tenía que hablar con Yixing.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Su padre no se equivocó, al día siguiente la calle era un hervidero de conversaciones a pesar del frío, no se hablaba de otra cosa salvo de la ruptura de las relaciones con el imperio Han. En palacio no se sabía muy bien cómo actuar ante el cambio de situación, pues había muchas cosas que giraban en torno al país vecino. Había un trajín incesante de gente que caminaba de edificio a edificio buscando una organización ahora alterada. Unos tenían los ojos y los oídos alertas, pendientes de quienes sería los nuevos elegidos para formar parte del consejo, pues siempre había gente interesada en adquirir una mejor posición en la corte. Los menos ambiciosos se preguntaban qué sería lo próximo con lo que les sorprendería el monarca.  
  
La sorpresa vino días más tarde cuando, al acercarse a la puerta sur de palacio, Yifan vio a la gente concentrada delante del tablón de anuncios en el que se solían informar de las festividades, actos oficiales o reclutamientos. Se abrió paso con cuidado y permiso hasta que llegó a una distancia suficiente para ver el cartel que todos estaban mirando. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al leerlo. Éste ordenaba a la población china a abandonar la capital en el plazo de un mes al no ser ya bienvenidos en la ciudad. Pasado ese tiempo se arrestaría a aquellos que siguiesen en ella bajo pena de castigo. Al final figuraba el sello del rey, demostrando su carácter oficial.  
  
Tuvo que releer otra vez el cartel para asimilar las palabras mientras los que le rodeaban comentaban la proclama, llegándole un  _Ya era hora_ y un  _Se ha vuelto loco_  a los oídos. Bajó la mirada, pensativo, aquello era una locura. Romper las relaciones con el imperio era una cosa, ¿pero expulsar a su gente? Dio media vuelta y se alejó de la multitud sin quedarse para escuchar más opiniones. La sorteó y pasó por la puerta, con su cuaderno y su bolsa de utensilios de trabajo en las manos. Notó la mirada de uno de los guardias sobre él, pero la obvió por completo y siguió su camino, alejándose del sonido de la conversación que decrecía en volumen con el paso de los segundos.  
  
Nunca pensó que al entrar en palacio se encontraría viviendo una situación tan conflictiva. Había leído de rebeliones, de reyes que había hecho lo que habían querido. De otros que, sin embargo, habían sido benévolos y habían traído prosperidad a Joseon. En ese momento no tenía muy claro en que categoría entraba el actual rey ante su actitud y sus actos. Se suponía que era el padre del país, que debía actuar pensando en su bien, pero Yifan dudaba sobre qué podía traer de bueno todos esos cambios. No era el más sabio para juzgar los actos del monarca pero tampoco estaba tan ciego para no ver que la situación no podía acabar bien. Si el nuevo consejo era elegido por el rey, estaba claro que no habría nadie para decirle que no y entonces todo podía enredarse aún más.  
  
Entró en el edificio que ya se sabía perfectamente de memoria y que estaba repleto de personas. Se cruzó con varios secretarios en el pasillo, que portaban rollos de papel bajo el brazo y llevaban caras de preocupación. De todas las salas por las que pasaba se oían conversaciones en voz alta, voces de frustración y órdenes que se dictaban para que los secretarios tomasen nota.  
  
—Esta es una situación delicada —escuchó al acercarse a las puertas de su zona de trabajo.  
  
—¿Delicada? La población no va a tardar en rebelarse. Ya habíamos tenido casos en el pasado de este tipo pero ahora es mucho peor. Si no controlamos la situación, ésta se nos irá de las manos.  
  
—Tendremos que asignar un mayor número de guardias en la ciudad para evitar un derramamiento de sangre indebido.  
  
—No creo que ni sea suficiente. Hay mucho rencor guardado.  
  
Entró en la habitación avisando antes de su presencia y esperando permiso.  
  
—Yifan —le saludaron los dos hombres que había en su interior.  
  
—Ministro, Viceministro —saludó él con una leve inclinación.  
  
Ambos parecieron no saber qué decir de repente en su presencia. Le observaron entrar y dejar su cuaderno y utensilios sobre la mesa de trabajo.  
  
—¿Es cierta la proclama que hay en la puerta de palacio? —preguntó, para cerciorarse de que no había leído mal o de que aquello no era una broma.  
  
—Me temo que sí, está colgada por toda la ciudad. Precisamente estábamos comentándolo.  
  
Tragó saliva, intentado quitarse el nudo que se le había instalado en la garganta desde que había leído el cartel.  
  
—¿Se sabe por qué?  
  
—Parece ser que Su Majestad no confía en la presencia de los súbditos del emperador de Han. Era en cierto modo de esperar ante lo ocurrido días atrás.  
  
—Pero hay gente que lleva viviendo años en la ciudad, que han jurado lealtad al rey. No tiene derecho a expulsarlos de repente.  
  
Conocía incluso gente que llevaba ya dos generaciones en la capital y que se habían adaptado por completo al modo de vida del país. Que incluso participaban en el Chuseok, el festival de otoño, en el que se veneraban a los antepasados.  
  
—Yifan —le llamó la atención el ministro.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
—Tú no te ves obligado a marcharte por la posición de embajador de tu padre y porque has nacido aquí, pero te aconsejo que no llames la atención. Eres nuestro pupilo y te podemos defender hasta cierto punto. Si decides ir en contra del rey es asunto tuyo, pero no esperes que te apoyemos.  
  
—Lo siento —volvió a disculparse acompañado de una inclinación—. Es solo que el asunto es…  
  
—Complicado, lo sabemos. Afecta a mucha gente y puede desatar muchas situaciones no deseadas.  
  
Sí, afectaba a mucha gente y sobre todo cercana a él. Todavía no había conseguido hablar con Yixing, pero tenía que decirle que abandonara la ciudad cuanto antes junto a su madre, con suerte su padre todavía estaría en Beijing en su misión tributaria. A pesar del plazo de un mes, no confiaba en que el rey lo respetase tal y como estaba siendo la situación últimamente. Cada día parecía estar lleno de incertidumbre y no se podía aventurar lo que podía pasar a la mañana siguiente.  
  
—Tenemos que organizar una reunión de urgencia con el jefe de la guardia y los encargados de cada distrito —comentó el ministro, cogiendo papel y pincel—. Cuanto antes tengamos estipuladas las nuevas patrullas, mejor.  
  
Yifan asintió, sentándose delante de su mesa. Tenía un largo día por delante.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Esa noche al volver a casa su madre le pasó un papel en el que figuraba una dirección firmado con el nombre de Lay. Era el pseudónimo que Yixing empleaba cuando visitaban la zona baja de la ciudad, un nombre que había adquirido durante uno de sus juegos de niños y que había decidido usar por precaución. Su madre le dijo que una joven había llamado a la puerta con la nota en la mano y que le había dicho que se la diera en cuanto Yifan llegase a casa.  
  
—Quise que se quedara, pero se marchó en cuanto me la dio.  
  
Miró la nota de nuevo, intentando ubicar dónde podía estar el lugar que figuraba en ella, Yixing era el que controlaba la ciudad de los dos, él por lo general le seguía dejándose llevar. Aun así consiguió encontrar el sitio con alguna que otra dificultad ya que llegaba un momento en que todas las calles parecían iguales y no se podía decir que cada una estuviera trazada de manera organizada. Finalmente, con la ayuda de una mujer mayor que le señaló la dirección con una mirada curiosa, se vio delante de una casa con jardín de tamaño medio con una entrada cuidada e iluminada y un cartel que le dio una idea de qué lugar era ése. Un hombre mayor pasó a su lado y Yifan se apartó, dejándole espacio. Éste entró por la puerta, de la que salió el sonido de risas y música cuando se abrió. Él se colocó el sombrero de yangban de forma que ocultara lo máximo su rostro y entró en la casa antes de que la puerta se cerrase.  
  
Hacía calor en interior, contrastando con el frío de la nieve del exterior. Una joven le saludó inclinándose y haciéndole un gesto para que avanzara.  
  
—Le está esperando en la habitación del fondo a la izquierda —le dijo y Yifan levantó la mirada para fijarse en ella.  
  
Era joven, de rostro redondeado y ojos grandes. Su pelo negro estaba recogido en la parte de atrás dejando caer parte del pelo sobre los hombros, y su hanbok era de un curioso color claro que resaltaba con los que estaba acostumbrado a ver en palacio. Seguramente era una muchacha de baja clase social que había sido vendida de niña a esa casa y que había sido educada durante años en el arte de la música, la poesía y la prosa para convertirse en una kisaeng.  
  
—Por favor —le insistió, con cabeza gacha y un gesto simple con las manos. Ésta abrió las puertas correderas que separaba el recibidor del resto de la casa cuando Yifan se acercó a ellas, dejándole entrar a una estancia amplia.  
  
La sala era acogedora, iluminada cálidamente. En el centro dos jóvenes bailaban moviendo sus cuerpos y los abanicos que portaban en las manos al ritmo de un instrumento de cuerda que dejaba sonar su melodía. Había unos cuantos hombres sentados alrededor, que observaban el baile con leves asentimientos de cabeza, algunos fumando de sus pipas y otros simplemente bebiendo de sus tazas de té que eran servidas por dos niñas.  
  
Yifan desvió la mirada del centro de la estancia y se encaminó por el pasillo, siguiendo a la joven, hasta llegar a otro par de puertas.  
  
—Ha llegado —anunció, poniéndose a un lado con la espalda cara a la pared y la cabeza todavía gacha.  
  
—Gracias, Yeongae —contestó una voz al otro lado, abriéndose a continuación una de las puertas y dejando ver el rostro de Yixing.  
  
Se quedaron a solas en la nueva estancia, adornada con una mesa baja en el centro en la que había un juego de té y un par de papeles que su amigo apartó cuando se sentaron ambos en el suelo.  
  
—No conseguía contactar contigo —comentó Yifan, mientras el otro le servía té en una taza adornada con dibujos en tinta azul.  
  
—Eso es porque no me he dejado.  
  
—Siempre tan escurridizo.  
  
Recordaba la manía que tenía de desaparecer su amigo de un momento a otro y cómo a veces de pequeños se había encontrado solo enfrentándose a la ira de su mentor cuando habían hecho algo malo, como aquella vez que rompieron uno de los jarrones de su madre. La mayor parte de las veces, a Yifan le era imposible enfadarse con él por dejarle sólo, y Yixing le solía recompensar ayudándole con el castigo que le imponían.  
  
—Es parte de mi don —contestó—. Sé no dejarme encontrar cuando me lo propongo.  
  
—¿Escapabas de mí?  
  
Yixing rió.  
  
—No. Tenía asuntos con los que lidiar.  
  
—Espero que nada peligroso.  
  
—¿Cuándo no lo es? —le dijo, con un tono divertido en la voz.  
  
—Yixing.  
  
—Tranquilo Yifan, sabes que sé cuidarme solo.  
  
 _Y que te metes en asuntos que desconozco y que no sé si quiero aventurarme a saber._  Su amigo era precavido y astuto, pero tenía miedo de que un día se metiera en un lío de verdad del que no pudiera escapar.  
  
—¿Sabes lo de…?  
  
—¿Lo de la proclama? —le cortó—. Sí, anoche pusieron los carteles por toda la ciudad.  
  
—Deberías marcharte con tu madre cuanto antes, a Beijing. Va a haber demasiados altercados entre la población. Supongo que en unos días saldrá una caravana de la ciudad.  
  
Yixing le miró a los ojos, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia su propia taza al segundo siguiente.  
  
—Voy a quedarme.  
  
Yifan frunció el ceño.  
  
—Es peligroso —replicó.  
  
—Créeme, corres tú más peligro que yo aunque no lo parezca —replicó, dando un sorbo a su taza—. Sé moverme por la ciudad y tengo mis escondites.  
  
—¿Cómo éste?  
  
Una casa de kisaeng no le parecía el sitio más apropiado. No tenían la mejor reputación a pesar de que las jóvenes que habitaban esos lugares solían ser artistas del entretenimiento que actuaban en los festivales de palacio o en las reuniones privadas de los yangban. Después de todo se sabía que parte de ellas ejercían la prostitución, una práctica no bien vista entre la sociedad.  
  
—No te dejes engañar —le dijo, seguramente leyendo su expresión y dejando la taza sobre la mesa—. A veces el mejor escondite es aquel que se ve a plena luz. En un lugar como éste hay mucho tránsito de gente día a día y nadie se va a fijar si entra tal persona o esta otra. Además el dueño me debe un favor.  
  
—¿Y si te encuentran?  
  
—No lo harán. Te lo he dicho antes, solo me encontrarán si me dejo.  
Yifan quería insistir pero sabía que su amigo no iba a cambiar de opinión, en ese aspecto era muy decidido o muy testarudo, según como se mirara.  
  
—Me preocupo por ti —confesó, mirándole a la cara. Lo conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, era como un hermano para él y no quería verle entre rejas ni encontrarse con su nombre un día en una de las tantas sentencias que redactaba en su trabajo.  
  
—Lo sé. Siempre lo has hecho aunque te haya dicho continuamente que es algo innecesario —dijo, apretándole con una mano el hombro en un gesto de afecto.  
  
—No puedo evitarlo.  
  
—Eso también lo sé —comentó sonriendo lo justo para que apareciera el característico hoyuelo que tenía en la mejilla. Su voz se volvió sería al volver a hablar—. Ten cuidado, el palacio es un terreno con trampas. Yo haré lo mismo.  
  
Yifan le comentó sus preocupaciones en la corte, en cómo parecía que de repente todos estaban pendientes de lo que el otro hacía, a la espera de que uno cometiera un error. Esa misma tarde había tenido un pequeño altercado con uno de los oficiales a los que había tenido que llevar un escrito. Éste se le había quedado mirando, como dudando de él y haciéndole preguntas que no tenían que ver con el tema a tratar. Él respondió lo más cordial y simple posible. Estaba claro que la facción que estaba en contra de la presencia de los chinos había salido a la luz más que nunca tras el anuncio de la expulsión de esa mañana.  
  
—Yo me preocuparía más por ese ministro nipón y por el movimiento en la frontera —respondió Yixing.  
  
—¿Crees que los nipones intentan meterse en el país?  
  
—No es que lo crea. El pretexto de una ruta comercial para meter a alguien que esté junto al rey, las actividades en Pusan, las noticias que vienen del norte —dijo, acercándole los papeles que había visto al entrar en la estancia.  
  
Eran informes, noticias de los representantes que iban recorriendo el reino, otro era un mapa de la zona sur del país. Se preguntó cómo habían llegado esos papeles a manos de Yixing.  
  
—Están ocurriendo muchas cosas y la población no sabe ni la mitad. Ni siquiera creo que la corte se esté dando cuenta —comentó, mientras él leía—. Tal y como me has contado, están más preocupados en ensanchar su trasero en una posición más cómoda.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —preguntó al final, devolviéndole las hojas.  
  
—Solo escucho y recabo información. Y te voy a decir una cosa. Esto es solo el principio, Yifan —le dijo, mirándole fijamente—. Se puede decir que solo hemos pasado la primera página del libro.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

El mes pasó rápido y Yifan vio cómo la población china fue abandonando progresivamente la capital semana a semana. Al principio, la incredulidad hizo que la gente no reaccionara, pero cuando empezaron los altercados de los anti-chinos, la realidad de la situación les golpeó con fuerza. Cogiendo sus pertenencias y dejando sus casas atrás, partieron hacia un destino incierto. Vio como gente a que conocía de toda la vida, con los que había coincidido en reuniones sociales, o incluso asistido a la boda de sus hijas, se despedía. Su descontento ante lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos se incrementó con el número de sentencias que se encontró poniendo por escrito. Todo estaba convirtiéndose en un caos que no hacía más que empeorar con el paso del tiempo. Había tanto que se podría haber evitado de haber transcurrido los acontecimientos de otra manera.  
  
Yixing y su madre abandonaron su propiedad como era de esperar, ambos refugiándose en la casa de kisaeng y le enviaron una carta a su padre. Yifan visitaba alguna vez a su amigo, para mantenerse informado y comentarle al mismo tiempo lo que él oía en palacio. En realidad no es que escuchara mucho entre conversaciones apresuradas y la nueva presencia nipona que solía hablar en su propio idioma. Ésta había ido incrementándose con el paso de las semanas, ocupando los puestos que habían quedado vacíos y reemplazando a otros por criterio del rey.  
  
El ambiente en palacio había cambiado tanto desde que había entrado a trabajar que le parecía irreal. Cuando antes se sentía confiado caminando por el lugar, ahora iba con los ojos bien abiertos y pendiente de cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo normal. Tenía siempre en mente las palabras de advertencia de Yixing, pues sabía que le había dado el consejo por una buena razón. Apenas entablaba conversación con la gente y notaba continuamente las miradas sobre él. Estaba claro que había más de una persona en la corte que deseaba que se marchara y no volviera a pisar el lugar. Lo único que podía hacer ante ello era mantenerse firme y no amedrentarse ante esas miradas y los susurros al pasar por su lado.  
  
No volvió a ver a Baekhyun, ya que sus padres le prohibieron el contacto con él. Con eso quedó claro que su padre seguía en el consejo porque era un fiel partidario del monarca, algo que entristeció a Yifan. Su amigo se sentiría más atrapado aún por el lazo de su familia. En cuanto a Chanyeol, lo había visto un par de veces de camino al trabajo pero no había hablado con él.  
  
Las semanas siguieron pasando al igual que el descontento entre en pueblo. Los que habían visto la posibilidad de comerciar se veían ahora ahogados por las nuevas tasas que se habían impuesto con la excusa de recaudar fondos y mejorar la estructura del país. Sin embargo, peor eran las leyes que iban poco a poco instaurándose y ejecutándose, limitando los pocos derechos de la población y beneficiando cada vez más a la clase aristocrática. La gente se organizaba; había encuentros secretos, robos y deudas que se saldaban con sangre. Llegaban noticias de otras poblaciones cuyos almacenes de grano habían sido quemados, sus casas saqueadas y sus habitantes raptados, todo por un enemigo que el rey señaló como el emperador de Han.  
  
Las tropas empezaron a movilizarse. El segundo heredero fue enviado al norte, a la frontera con Manchuria, para evitar que más fuerzas enemigas la cruzaran. Pero algunos sabían la verdad, que el verdadero enemigo estaba entre los muros de palacio, disfrazado con una careta de teatro y una mano sobre el hombro del rey. O al menos lo intuían. Cuando un día el rey calló de repente enfermo, las sospechas se intensificaron entre aquellos que observaban a los nipones con recelo. Más aún cuando el heredero principal tomó el trono de forma provisional con uno como consejero principal al no mejorar la salud del monarca.  
  
Todo ello había desembocado en momentos de tensión y gran preocupación para el padre de Yifan como embajador, atrapado en arenas movedizas. Un paso en falso, un descuido o una respuesta equivocada podían hacer que peligrase su cabeza y la de su familia. El rey no había permitido que se marchase ya que, aunque rotas las relaciones, quería tener el último punto de relación con el imperio. Quizás también lo había hecho porque, en el fondo, había tenido confianza en él en el pasado. Esa misma que hizo que un día se requiriese la presencia de su padre en palacio por orden del rey depuesto para susurrarle al oído palabras de gran importancia. Unas que aclararon por completo las sospechas y cómo el rey se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde del error cometido.  
  
Así es como Yifan se encontró de repente con una misión entre manos. Era prácticamente de noche y en palacio solo quedaban unas pocas personas, la mayoría de oficiales y ministros habían vuelto ya a sus casas y empezaban a cerrarse los edificios principales. Solo se veían a los guardias y algunas doncellas que recogían para volver a sus habitaciones.  
  
Caminó hasta la biblioteca, un edificio de gran envergadura donde se guardaba la sabiduría de Joseon y las anteriores dinastías. Estaba dividido en dos estancias principales a las que tenía acceso los miembros de la corte y empleados del gobierno. Después había una tercera sala de uso privado para el rey, en el que se guardaban los documentos de mayor valor y en el que a veces el monarca pasaba su tiempo. Ésa era su objetivo.  
  
Una vez que entró en la primera habitación, pudo apreciar en el aire el olor del papel y la tinta de todos esos libros que contenían desde registros de los eventos más importantes, árboles genealógicos y la evaluación agrícola, hasta compendios de historia de las dinastías. Se movió por ella ayudándose de un farolillo que había traído consigo y que iluminaba lo suficiente para guiarse con facilidad por la sala que tantas veces había visitado. El encargado ya se había marchado así que no tenía que preocuparse por tener compañía.  
  
Con pasos silenciosos llegó a su destino, una doble puerta cerrada con llave, la cual el padre de Yifan le había facilitado para realizar su cometido. En realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacía ahí, intentando entrar en un lugar que no debía aun cuando tenía cierto consentimiento. Nunca hubiera pensando que se iba a encontrar en una situación como esa, entrando prácticamente a escondidas, con solo el sonido de sus pasos como compañía. Siempre había seguido las normas, más teniendo en cuenta su posición, pero en el fondo sabía que había llegado la hora de romperlas para un bien mayor. Lo que había en esa sala era importante, una especie de diario en el que el rey adjuntaba documentos vinculados a ciertos intereses. El monarca le había hablado de ello a su padre y le había dicho que lo recuperase a espaldas de los que lo vigilaban. Así es como Yifan había acabado ahí, con la llave girando en la cerradura y entrando en la sala oscura.  
  
Dejó el farolillo sobre una de las dos mesas que adornaban el lugar, su madera lacada brillando ante la luz, y empezó a buscar lo que había venido a coger. Su padre le había dicho que estaba en una de las estanterías, oculto tras un compendio de poesías de la dinastía Goryeo. No obstante, no era fácil de buscar entre todas las que poblaban la sala. Ésta no era muy grande, pero el número de documentos que contenía era considerable.  
Se pasó un largo rato buscando, con el frío del lugar colándose bajo los pliegues de la ropa y el calor del farolillo en la cara. Había pasado un tiempo considerable cuando sus dedos se deslizaron por el lomo rugoso de un gran tomo envejecido y en el que, al escrutar los ojos, pudo leer los caracteres  _Poesía_  y  _Goryeo_. Supo que era el que estaba buscando ya que no había encontrado ninguno hasta ese momento, así que el cuaderno debía de estar detrás. Dejó el farolillo sobre el estante y cogió el pesado tomo entre manos.  
  
—No puedes estar aquí —dijo de repente una voz a su espalda, lo que le sorprendió e hizo que soltara el libro y que cayera con un golpe seco al suelo por el peso. Afortunadamente no le cayó encima del pie, sino cerca.  
  
El pulso se le aceleró, no esperaba que nadie entrase a esas horas. Deseó mentalmente que no fuera un guardia, si era el encargado de la sala todavía podía idear una buena excusa con la que poder salir de ahí: que encontró las puertas abiertas y le entró curiosidad, o que simplemente fue a comprobar si alguien que no debía había entrado ahí.  _Como yo, más o menos_ , pensó por un momento. Se giró lentamente y se asombró al encontrarse con alguien conocido. Delante de él estaba un joven de rostro alargado que portaba en sus brazos un par de libros y un farolillo similar al suyo en una mano. Aquel que había visto en contadas ocasiones y con el que nunca había hablado directamente ya que por su rango no tenía el derecho de dirigirse a alguien de la familia real.  
  
—Príncipe Sehun —susurró, bajando la mirada al segundo siguiente, esperando no mostrarse irrespetuoso. Lo que menos necesitaba era enfadar a alguien como él y no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber cómo reaccionaría.  
  
Notó la mirada del otro clavada sobre su cuerpo, seguramente preguntándose qué hacía él ahí.  
  
—Sólo buscaba un libro, príncipe —dijo, rompiendo el silencio e intentando mantener un tono relajado.  
  
—Es la sala privada de padre. Solo se puede entrar con su permiso y tú no lo tienes.  
  
Levantó la vista por un momento intentando ver el rostro del joven. Se encontró con una mirada que no parecía expresar nada especialmente, como si le diera importancia y al mismo tiempo no al hecho de que estuviera en un lugar que no debía. Levantó el farolillo acercándolo a Yifan.  
  
—Eres uno de esos que odia mi padre. Pensaba que no podíais estar en la ciudad.  
  
Uno de esos. Sabía perfectamente a qué estaba haciendo referencia. Sin embargo, no encontró muestra de odio en su voz, más bien lo dijo con un tono desinteresado que le dejó sin saber muy bien qué pensar.  
  
—Vuestro padre me dio la llave.  
  
Esto pareció llamar la atención del joven, ya que notó como apretaba de repente más los libros contra él.  
  
—¿Debo fiarme de tu palabra?  
  
—La otra opción sería la equivocada.  
  
El príncipe no dijo nada, simplemente se movió por la sala, dándole la espalda y dejando los libros sobre una de las mesas que había. Yifan aprovechó para tantear en el hueco, palpar un fajo de papeles y guardárselo como pudo entre la ropa mientras el otro se sentaba y abría uno de los libros.  
  
—Padre no te daría la llave.  
  
—¿Por qué cree eso?  
  
Quería irse de ahí cuanto antes, pero cierta curiosidad le hacía estar delante del joven en vez de intentar crear una excusa pasa abandonar la sala.  
  
—Nunca se separa de ella.  
  
—Puede que tuviera una razón de peso para prestármela.  
  
—Padre no habla con nadie.  
  
Desde la última vez que le vio, empezó a plantearse que el príncipe era un joven con una personalidad curiosa. Parecía no importarle nada especialmente, como estaba demostrando en ese momento, pero Yifan podía ver que en realidad estaba prestando atención a cada movimiento que hacía. Le notaba tenso en cómo pasaba las páginas y como miraba fijamente hacia ellas. Incluso podía distinguir cierto deje de tristeza escondido entre las últimas palabras pronunciadas.  
  
—Sabes que podría llamar a los guardias —dijo al cabo de un rato, durante el cual Yifan había aprovechado para seguir observándole.  
  
—Pero no lo habéis hecho.  
  
Sehun levantó la mirada, cruzándose con la de Yifan que se aventuró a no apartarla durante unos segundos, queriendo discernir qué estaba pensando el otro.  
  
—No me gustas —dijo el príncipe, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Intentáis aparentar que no, pero tenéis miedo. No debéis, no os deseo ningún mal.  
  
—No tengo miedo.  
  
Pero estaba claro que sí.  
  
—Es una reacción normal, pero como os he dicho, no soy un enemigo.  
  
—No eres quien para decirme qué o quién eres —dijo, cerrando el libro y levantándose de la mesa, pero sin alzar la voz en ningún momento—. Puedo pensar por mí mismo.  
  
La frase le sonó a Yifan a algo que el príncipe debía de decir a menudo. La vida en palacio, rodeado de gente que hacía las cosas por él y con dos hermanos que destacaban, seguramente había creado cierta burbuja a su alrededor que nadie quería atreverse a explotar por el momento.  
  
—No os he dicho lo contrario, príncipe.  
  
—¿Por qué respondes a todo lo que digo?  
  
Yifan se permitió esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Posiblemente el joven estaba acostumbrado a que la gente callara en su presencia, a que hicieran lo que él dijera. No quería faltarle el respeto en ningún momento, pero le parecía interesante hablar con él y así se lo hizo saber.  
  
—Creo que es interesante veros reaccionar.  
  
El príncipe volvió a quedarse en silencio, como sopesando su respuesta mientras seguía mirando el libro de manera desinteresada. La luz del farolillo creaba sombras curiosas en su rostro, iluminando unos ojos que parecían faltos de calidez.  
  
—Puedes marcharte —dijo de repente el joven, sorprendiéndole.  
  
—Gracias, alteza —respondió, inclinándose.  
  
Caminó hacia atrás con cuidado y asegurándose al mismo tiempo que tenía los documentos bien guardados. Ya había pasado el marco de la puerta que el otro había dejado abierta, cuando escuchó sus palabras.  
  
—Sé quién eres.  
  
Yifan se paró, con las manos apoyadas sobre las anillas de las puertas. Miró de nuevo al príncipe, que volvía a estar sentado detrás de la mesa con otro libro en las manos.  
  
—Si nos traicionas —prosiguió, sin cambiar ni un momento el tono de voz—, no habrá nada que te salve. Te mataré yo mismo.  
  
Una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo ante esas palabras, poniéndole nervioso y haciendo que sus dedos se cerraran en torno al metal.  
  
—No os preocupéis, no lo haré —dio por toda respuesta, con una última inclinación antes de empujar y cerrar las puertas para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.  
  
La advertencia del príncipe le resonó en la mente durante todo el camino de vuelta a casa, preguntándose qué había pasado realmente ahí dentro y el peso de los documentos en el pecho.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

—Yifan, ¡despierta! —le llamó de repente una voz.  
  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó enfocar. Parpadeó un par de veces, borrando los restos del sueño que estaba teniendo y se encontró con el rostro preocupado de Yixing que le zarandeaba los hombros para que terminase de despertarse.  
  
—¿Qué…?  
  
—Shhh —le silenció su amigo, haciéndole una seña para que se levantase—. Vístete rápido y ve a despertar a tu madre.  
  
Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, tenía la sensación de que apenas había dormido. Por la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana de su habitación parecía que empezaba a amanecer con lo que no debía de haber dormido más de dos o tres horas. Esa noche había llegado a casa, estuvo hablando con sus padres sobre lo que había ido a buscar a la biblioteca pero guardándose el encuentro con el príncipe.  
  
Entre los documentos que había recuperado había una carta que el monarca había escrito solicitando ayuda al emperador de Han. El rey por fin se había quitado la venda de los ojos que le había impedido ver la realidad de la situación. Ahora, enfermo y sin poder levantarse de la cama, parecía querer rectificar su error antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y sobre todo proteger a su familia de la mano negra que suponía la fuerza nipón.  
  
Su padre había dicho que se reuniría antes del amanecer con un emisario de confianza que llevaría la carta hasta la frontera en el caballo más veloz, y ésta sería entonces llevada a Beijing por un dignatario del emperador. Tendrían que esperar semanas para saber la respuesta, pero existía la esperanza de que enviaría esa ayuda que tanto les hacía falta. Al emperador no le interesaba perder Joseon y ellos necesitaban de él para librarse de la presencia nipona.  
  
—Yixing… —murmuró, perdido ante su repentina presencia en la habitación.  
  
—Te lo explicaré después. Hazme caso, vístete y ve a buscar a tu madre.  
  
Hizo lo que le pidió despejando la última nube de aturdimiento; buscó su ropa, se recogió el pelo y se cambió. Fue a los aposentos de su madre a continuación y la despertó. Al rato ambos entraron a la sala principal dónde Yixing los esperaba, caminando de un lado al otro. Eso le extrañó, pues su amigo siempre se mostraba calmado, no era proclive a demostrar nerviosismo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa, Yixing?  
  
—Tenemos que marcharnos cuánto antes de aquí, ya no es seguro —les dijo con tono serio, dando un par de pasos y abriendo la puerta. Asomó la cabeza, como comprobando si había alguien.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Por favor, Yifan.  
  
Decidió no insistir por el momento ante la petición de su amigo, pero le preocupaba el hecho de que hubiera aparecido de repente ahí, algo debía haber ocurrido o temía que pasara. Con su madre detrás, los tres abandonaron el edificio principal, cruzando el patio cubierto por la nieve de la noche y saliendo por la puerta del muro que delimitaba la propiedad de los Wu.  
  
Fuera se veían las primeras luces del amanecer, una leve línea en el horizonte teñida de azul y tonos naranjas que anunciaban la salida del sol por el este. Él y su madre siguieron a Yixing, que empezó a caminar con rapidez en cuanto pisaron la calle. Su vestimenta negra se confundía con las sombras que todavía poblaban los alrededores y tuvo que estar pendiente de no perderle de vista.  
  
Se internaron por calles estrechas, oscuras, siempre siguiendo a su amigo, y sin encontrar a nadie a su paso. A esas horas estaban desiertas ya que los habitantes todavía dormían, aunque se veían las primeras luces en las casas demostrando como algunos empezaban a prepararse para su jornada de trabajo. Por un momento se preguntó si su padre ya habría entregado la carta y dónde estaría; quizás Yixing los estaba acompañando para encontrarse con él, aunque algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que no era así.  
  
Recorrieron un par de calles más y se pararon por fin delante de una casa de aspecto humilde en la que Yixing les hizo entrar. El interior estaba iluminado, era cálido y había un fuego ardiendo al fondo de la primera estancia, además de una alfombra en el suelo y un par de muebles básicos. Se veían dos puertas a primera vista que posiblemente conducían a las estancias para dormir. Seguramente era uno de los tantos refugios que le había mencionado que usaba en la ciudad.  
  
Se fijó en que había una persona sentada en el suelo, identificándola como la madre de su amigo al acercarse, a pesar de que no vestía con las ropas con las que acostumbraba a verla. Era una mujer de edad media y de rostro redondo, con una astucia y una mirada llena de determinación que su hijo había heredado.  
  
—Yixing.  
  
—Madre —respondió, acercándose a ella.  
  
—¿Se lo has dicho? —le preguntó, levantándose del suelo.  
  
—¿El qué? —preguntó Yifan.  
  
Yixing se giró, mirándole directamente.  
  
—Ha habido un imprevisto.  
  
Esas palabras le hicieron tener un mal presentimiento sumado al hecho de que su padre todavía no había vuelto y le hacía preocuparse.  
  
—¿Dónde está mi padre?  
  
—Fue a encontrarse con el mensajero para entregar la carta, pero alguien ya sabía del encuentro.  
  
—Habla claro —le pidió.  
  
—Los soldados mataron al mensajero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de huir.  
  
Un nudo incómodo comenzó a instalársele en la garganta.  
  
—¿Y mi padre?  
  
Su amigo desvió la mirada.  
  
—¿Y mi padre, Yixing? —insistió, acercándose a él y cogiéndolo de los hombros.  
  
Quizás lo habían arrestado para interrogarlo, o quizás había huido y estaba buscando el modo de volver a la ciudad en cuanto viera el camino despejado. El mal presentimiento que había sentido antes le decía que no, que había pasado algo peor y no estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para oírlo.  
  
—Tu padre… —dijo, mirándole de nuevo a la cara—. Tu padre está muerto, Yifan. Lo siento.  
  
Notó como si de repente le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe en el pecho y no pudiera respirar ni moverse. Como si todo se hubiera parado, quedándose en un estado estático en el que el tiempo no transcurría. Y un vacío profundo, muy profundo por dentro.  
  
 _Tu padre está muerto._  
  
Esas cuatro palabras se empezaron a repetir una y otra vez en su mente, como una especie de auto-tortura psicológica.  _Muerto._  Una parte de él creía haber oído mal, la otra le decía que no era así.  
  
—Muerto… —murmuró, como si decirlo verbalmente hiciera posible asimilar mejor la noticia.  
  
De repente fue consciente de los sollozos de dolor de su madre detrás de él, de la mirada de su amigo y de cómo había dejado caer sus brazos que ahora permanecían inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo que temblaba.  
  
—Yifan… —le llamó, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para que le prestara atención—. Escúchame…  
  
—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —le cortó.  
  
Él siempre parecía saberlo todo, ¿por qué no había evitado que hubiera pasado eso? ¿Por qué no sabía que alguien había revelado ese encuentro?  
  
—Envié a alguien de confianza para que se asegurara de que la cosa fuera bien.  
  
—Está claro que no fue así.  
  
—Por eso decidí ser precavido.  
  
—Creo que me estás diciendo que alguien vio cómo mataban a mi padre y no hizo nada para impedirlo.  
  
—No es verdad. Te estoy diciendo que envié a alguien, pero eran demasiados para una sola persona. Hay que saber diferenciar cuando se está en desventaja.  
  
—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que esa persona de confianza no te ha traicionado? —contraatacó, enfatizando la palabra clave y notando como la ira empezaba a reemplazar al vacío que se había instalado dentro de él.  
  
Yixing se apartó, dando un paso hacia atrás.  
  
—Sé en quien confío, Yifan —replicó, mirándole seriamente.  
  
Tal y como estaba ahora delante de él, parecía otro Yixing. Aquel que siempre se alejaba de él y no compartía sus secretos; que desaparecía sin dejar rastro dejando la incertidumbre en su lugar.  
  
—Perdona que lo dude.  
  
Eso pareció alterar algo dentro de su amigo, que frunció el ceño.  
  
—Os he traído aquí, a ti y a tu madre, porque es peligroso que os vean de ahora en adelante. Porque me preocupo por ti, por tu familia. Porque seguramente sepan que estás implicado en el asunto que llevaba tu padre y el que no es tan secreto según para quien. Si pareces no confiar en mi criterio, en mí, cómo quieres que te proteja.  
—No has conseguido proteger a mi padre.  
  
Sabía que tenía que calmarse, dejar de echarle la culpa a su amigo, a aquella persona que había estado a su lado casi toda su vida. Notaba que estaba precipitando la situación hacia un punto peligroso, pero dolía, por dentro tenía la sensación de que iba a estallar y en ese momento no se veía capaz de afrontar la situación como un adulto. Se sentía como si fuera un niño de nuevo, esperando a que su padre llegase a casa para leerle un pasaje nuevo del libro de historia pero sabiendo que nunca iba a volver a hacerlo.  
  
—¿Crees que no me siento mal por lo ocurrido?  
  
Pero sus palabras no parecían llegarle al cerebro.  
  
—¡No es tu padre quien ha muerto! —le espetó Yifan alzando la voz, acercándose a él furioso y empujándole.  
  
—¡Es como si lo fuera! —replicó, apenas moviéndose del sitio.  
  
Su puño chocó de repente contra la mandíbula de Yixing sin darse cuenta, habiéndose dejado llevar por el enfado y la impotencia que sentía. Los huesos chocaron y creyó oír como alguien de fondo les pedía a ambos que parasen, pero no conseguía distinguir la voz con claridad.  
  
Yixing se quedó parado por un momento, llevándose una mano a la boca para acto seguido contraatacar. Notó de repente como éste le empujaba y su espalda chocaba contra la dura pared.  
  
—Estás siendo absurdo, Yifan —le dijo entre dientes, inmovilizándole.  
  
Siempre le había sorprendido la fuerza que tenía su amigo a pesar de tener un cuerpo más menudo que el suyo. Intentó moverse pero le fue imposible y se vio obligado a mirarle a la cara. Notaba la respiración acelerada del otro, como el pelo del flequillo le caía desordenado por la cara y le sangraba el labio inferior.  
  
Ante ello, Yifan fue calmándose poco a poco y la ira disminuyendo. Le volvió la sensación de vacío ante la realidad de la situación, acompañada de una de arrepentimiento en crecimiento.  
  
—¿Habéis tenido suficiente? —preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.  
  
Yixing se separó de él, y ambos se giraron hacia la madre de éste, que los miraba fijamente desde el suelo mientras abrazaba a la de Yifan que seguía sollozando.  
  
—Si habéis dejado de comportaros como dos niños malcriados, avisadme.  
  
—Lo siento madre —se disculpó Yixing, inclinándose.  
  
—Ahora si me disculpáis, voy a intentar que la señora Wu se calme —dijo, levantándose y ayudando a la otra mujer a hacer lo mismo—. Espero que al volver seáis los dos adultos que se supone que deberíais ser.  
  
Dicho esto, los abandonó en la sala entrando en una de las estancias y dejándolos a solas. Un silencio se instaló al momento, alterado sólo por el crepitar del fuego.  
  
El primero que se movió fue Yixing, que se alejó de Yifan sin decir palabra y se acercó al foco de calor quitándose la ropa de abrigo antes de sentarse en el suelo. No se giró en ningún momento para mirar al otro y esto hizo que se sintiera mal. Era la primera vez que perdía los estribos de tal manera y más con su amigo con el que no recordaba en realidad haberse peleado seriamente en el pasado. Siempre había habido algún pique, algún momento de diferencia pero que se solventaba al minuto siguiente. Ni siquiera le había escuchado alzar la voz como lo había hecho hace unos minutos.  
  
Todavía apoyado en la pared, se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, dónde permaneció sentado mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, sin verla en realidad e intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Pero la imagen de su madre llorando, rota seguramente por el mismo dolor que le estaba torturando a él, no se le iba de la cabeza. Ahora se sentía culpable por no haber ido a su lado a consolarla y haber reaccionado como un idiota. Qué clase de hijo se podía considerar después de eso.  
  
Los minutos pasaron y cuando se dio cuenta se encontró llorando en silencio, con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y el nudo de la garganta aflojándose un poco con cada una de ellas.  
  
En algún momento cerró los ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Al abrirlos, notó la presencia de Yixing a su lado, en la misma posición que él y mirando hacia el espacio vacío de la pared.  
  
—Lo siento —susurró Yifan al cabo de un rato.  
  
—Creo que no te he oído bien.  
  
—Lo siento —repitió, esta vez más alto, notando la piel de la cara apergaminada.  
  
Esperó la respuesta, pero ésta no llegaba y se preguntó si no lo había estropeado todo demasiado.  
—¿Vas a intentar tirarte a mi cuello de nuevo?  
  
Soltó el aire que había estado aguantando esperando por una reacción. Esta vez pudo notar el tono relajado y cotidiano de vuelta en la voz de su amigo, lejos del frío y serio de antes.  
  
—Creo que no —respondió, aventurándose a girarse hacia su amigo.  
  
Pudo ver sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro de perfil.  
  
—Es bueno saberlo. Por cierto, he de decir que me sorprendió ese arrebato tuyo pero —dijo, girándose él esta vez y dándole un golpe en el hombro con el puño—, pegas como una niña.  
  
Yifan se permitió reír.  
  
—No todos podemos ser el gran Zhang Yixing.  
  
—Ni el gran idiota Wu Yifan.  
  
La risa de ambos se mezcló y Yifan sintió que se relajaba un poco por fin y que el vacío se hacía un poco menos pesado. Solo un poco.  
  
—Siento lo de tu padre —dijo de repente Yixing—. También era importante para mí.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
Sabía que su amigo había entablado una estrecha relación a lo largo de los años con él, en parte ante la ausencia del suyo propio y por la cantidad de veces que Yixing pasaba el tiempo en su casa. Prácticamente lo consideraba un segundo padre. Así que la pérdida era igualmente dolorosa para él. Otra cuestión era que su amigo sabía ocultar bien sus sentimientos y no mostraba abiertamente algo como el dolor.  
  
—Padre muerto, la carta seguramente destruida y un rey en su lecho de muerte. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora, Yixing?  
  
Se sentía completamente perdido de repente.  
  
—Primero de todo, no rendirte, nunca lo has hecho. Sé que eres fuerte, Yifan.  
  
—No lo he demostrado muy bien antes —comentó, mirando hacia el suelo.  
  
—Todos tenemos nuestro momento de debilidad. Pero me tienes a mí, aquí apoyándote y aguantando tus eternas quejas desde que eras un crío. Y tengo una cosa clara: no pienso abandonarte.  
  
Levantó la vista de nuevo encontrándose con el rostro de su amigo, con las muestras de cansancio bajo los ojos y el labio partido. Se dijo en ese momento que si Yixing le iba a proteger, él también lo haría, como siempre habían hecho. Él tampoco pensaba abandonarle.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yifan casi no recordaba lo que era no estar ocupado. De algún modo u otro siempre había estado estudiando o trabajando, así que ahora se le hacía extraño verse sin hacer nada. Aun así había cogido un cuaderno que había encontrado en la casa y se había puesto a escribir como terapia y para mantener la mente alejada de todo. Una especie de diario en el que se desahogó y quemó en el fuego al terminar de escribir.  
  
Su padre le había recomendado esa práctica en el pasado, pero nunca la había llevado a cabo hasta entonces, y tuvo que admitir que se sintió mucho mejor una vez vio como las llamas iban lamiendo el papel para convertirlo finalmente en cenizas. Tras ello decidió visitar a su madre, que no había salido de la habitación en todo ese día, para abrazarla y rectificar su comportamiento de la mañana.  
  
Era difícil aceptar que su padre ya no estaba ahí con ellos y que no lo volvería a ver, pero sabía que no podía dejar que el dolor de la pérdida tomara poder sobre él. Tenía que controlarlo, mermarlo y centrarse en el presente.  
  
No sabía muy bien qué podía hacer ahora que no podía entrar a palacio, pero sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no cuando la situación le había golpeado de forma tan directa. Su padre había sido asesinado por intentar salvar Joseon y él pensaba seguir con su trabajo. ¿Cómo? No estaba seguro de ello todavía, pero creía no equivocarse al pensar que su amigo le ayudaría en ello. Ninguno de los dos iba a permitir que hubiera muerto por nada. Así es como la propia lucha de Yifan por una Joseon mejor se había convertido en una lucha por intentar salvarla de un enemigo sin piedad que había engañado al país.  
  
El día siguiente amaneció con la llegada de una joven que trajo ropas para que su madre y él se pudieran cambiar. Yifan cambió su traje de yangban por aquel al que estaba acostumbrado de sus paseos por la ciudad. La tela era más basta de lo la que solía llevar y no tenían la finura de las ropas caras, pero poco le importaba. Después de cambiarse la joven les dijo que Yixing les esperaba en la casa de kisaeng, así que les llevó allí por el laberinto de calles. Resultó no estar muy lejos de donde se hospedaban, lo que facilitó el camino.  
  
Yifan ya se había acostumbrado al interior de ese edificio tras las visitas que le había hecho a su amigo con anterioridad, pero para su madre era la primera vez. Entró con un gesto de duda detrás del velo que se había puesto para salir al exterior y que se quitó una vez dentro. Se encontraron con Yixing nada más entrar, que los saludó con una leve inclinación. Detrás de él había un muchacho de facciones muy jóvenes, con el pelo negro cayéndole por encima de los hombros y que vestía unos ropajes de colores singulares. Era la primera vez que lo veía y no pudo evitar preguntarse quién sería.  
  
—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó Yixing, moviéndose hacia un lado para que vieran mejor a su acompañante que dio un paso hacia delante—. Éste es Luhan, el dueño del lugar.  
  
—Encantado de conoceros —dijo, inclinándose—. Bienvenidos seáis a mi hogar.  
  
Decir que se sorprendió era decir poco, no pensaba que alguien tan joven llevara un lugar como ése. Se había imaginado a un hombre mayor, o a incluso a una mujer, no a alguien como ese muchacho de rasgos delicados que los observaba con una mirada gentil.  
  
—Podéis confiar sin problemas en él —continuó Yixing, dirigiéndose después a la madre de Yifan—. Madre está con las niñas aprendices, preparando la clase de la mañana. Creo que os sentiréis cómoda allí.  
  
Notó como su madre sonreía de manera tímida, dando un poco de vida a su rostro cansado.  
  
—Gracias, Yixing —le dijo, acercándose a él y poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo. Él respondió cogiéndole la mano y envolviéndola entre las suyas.  
  
—¿Puedes acompañarla, Luhan? —le preguntó al joven, girándose hacia él.  
  
—Claro —respondió, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.  
  
Yifan vio cómo ambos se alejaban, les vio alejarse internándose por uno de los pasillos de la sala. El lugar estaba desierto y silencioso, contrastando con la primera vez que entró allí. Las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban por las ventanas de los laterales, iluminando el lugar con una luz etérea. Su mente volvió al joven que Yixing les había presentado, preguntándose qué tipo de persona sería. Su nombre delataba su procedencia, pero no había rastro de acento alguno en sus palabras que lo confirmase.  
  
—No te dejes llevar por las apariencias, tiene la misma edad que tú —dijo de repente Yixing, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
  
—Y, ¿chino? —preguntó, siguiendo a su amigo que empezó a caminar atravesando la estancia principal.  
  
—Sí, vivía en Beijing antes de venirse a Hanseong —respondió.  
  
—¿Cómo ha conseguido mantener este lugar abierto?  
  
Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que se publicó el anuncio de la expulsión de los chinos.  
  
—Con persuasión e ingenio —contestó, abriendo una de las puertas que daban paso al patio interior y que dejó entrar el frío del exterior—. Luhan sabe usar ambas cosas a la perfección. Además nadie quiere quedarse sin diversión ni en los peores tiempos. Éste es un negocio que sobrevive a cualquier tempestad.  
  
—Ya veo.  
  
—Eso no quita que no haya habido intentos de cerrarlo, pero sabe protegerse.  
  
Algo le decía que Yixing ayudaba a proteger ese lugar, su amistad con el joven le resultaba estrecha a primera vista. Por no decir que casi nunca escuchaba hablar de otra persona a su amigo, que parecía siempre guardárselo todo.  
  
—Tus amistades son curiosas a falta de otra palabra —comentó mientras observaba a su amigo apoyar la espalda en el marco de la puerta corredera y mirar hacia el patio nevado.  
  
—Luhan son los ojos y los oídos allí donde yo no puedo llegar, resulta de gran ayuda tenerlo a mi lado.  
  
Yifan le miró curioso. Seguramente Yixing se había estado viendo con el otro en todas esas veces en las que él no sabía nada de su amigo, intercambiando información como había hecho él las semanas anteriores. Un pensamiento fugaz se le cruzó por la mente.  
  
—Y vosotros… —empezó a decir, pero paró al no saber cómo seguir.  
  
Yixing le miró divertido, echándose a reír a continuación.  
  
—Yifan, tenemos cosas más importantes en las que centrarnos —replicó, incorporándose con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
—Sólo…  
  
—Deberíamos de pensar en qué vamos a hacer ahora —le cortó, mordiéndose el labio herido.  
  
Yifan notó el cambio en el tema de conversación, pero decidió dejarlo estar por su bien.  
—Creo que tengo claro qué no quiero hacer y es quedarme de brazos cruzados.  
  
Yixing asintió, pasando a comentarle lo último que había oído de los nipones, del avance que parecían estar haciendo tanto desde el norte como desde el sur hacia la capital; de los barcos que habían atracado en Pusan llenos de soldados y los sobornos que mantenían complacidos a las familias más influyentes de Hanseong; del movimiento de la rebelión que había crecido considerablemente y estaba al tanto de la fuerza enemiga en palacio, y de cómo lo que necesitan era un aliado importante. El problema era que eso no iba a resultar tan sencillo de conseguir.  
  
—¿Crees que podrías hablar con Baekhyun?  
  
—No puedo pedirle que actúe a espaldas de su familia, le acusarían de traidor si le descubren —respondió. Sabía que si le pedía ayuda el otro se la daría, pero negó con la cabeza—. No quiero ponerle en esa posición y no creo que su padre cambie de parecer, siempre ha sido muy estricto.  
  
—Yo tampoco lo creo —coincidió Yixing—, pero necesitaríamos alguien de dentro de palacio para planear el siguiente movimiento. No me gusta ir a ciegas.  
  
—Me siento inútil.  
  
—Me has ayudado durante todo este tiempo más de lo parece, tu información ha sido muy útil —dijo, saliendo al porche exterior—. Creo que es hora de hacer otra visita por la ciudad.  
  
—¿No crees que es peligroso dejarte ver por la calle? —le preguntó, imitándole y notando la madera fría a través de la tela de sus calcetines.  
  
—Creí haberte dicho que sé moverme por la ciudad —replicó, mirando hacia el cielo despejado—. Además, los de ahí fuera saben por su bien que es mejor no delatarme.  
  
Las palabras de Yixing le hicieron sonreír.  
  
—¿Por qué no me sorprende en realidad?  
  
—Me conoces desde siempre, nada debería sorprenderte de mí —contestó, bajando la mirada y dando un par de pasos hacia Yifan.  
  
—Pero aun así sigues siendo tan impredecible como el primer día.  
  
Yixing rió.  
  
—Por el contrario tú eres demasiado predecible.  
  
—Supongo que nos equilibramos —añadió Yifan, con la sonrisa todavía en la cara.  
  
—Por eso vendrás conmigo, haremos más progresos si vamos juntos. Será necesario un poco de tu rostro intimidatorio.  
  
—No creo que sea una buena opción.  
  
—Pensaba que no querías quedarte de brazos cruzados.  
  
—¿No se supone que la guardia estará buscándome?  
  
—Ayer estuve pendiente de si escuchaba algo relacionado contigo y solo sé que la guardia de palacio está patrullando la zona alta. Nadie te a buscar en esta parte de la ciudad, antes pensarán que has huido. Creo que no han querido hacer pública tu búsqueda por el tema que es, aunque podrían poner cualquier excusa en una proclama de arresto.  
  
—No haces que me sienta más tranquilo.  
  
—En serio, Yifan. No tienes que preocuparte de que te descubran siempre que estés a mi lado. Solo intenta no desaparecer.  
  
—Creo que tú eres el experto en hacer eso. Pero tranquilo, no lo haré —le prometió.  
Después de todo no tenía ningún sitio al que ir y ellos tampoco irían a ninguno ese día ya que, solo unas horas más tarde se anunció la muerte del rey por toda la ciudad.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Hanseong se tiñó de luto, el color blanco que se fundía con el color de la nieve se veía en cada esquina y la capital estaba sumida en un ambiente de tristeza. La muerte de un monarca nunca era un acontecimiento que sentara bien entre la población a pesar de que algunos la habían deseado ante sus actos, desconociendo los últimos intentos del rey fallecido por salvar a su país del caos. Algunos se alegraban pensando que se habían deshecho de un espíritu maligno, teniendo esperanza en el reinado de su hijo que sería oficialmente coronado una vez pasara el tiempo de luto establecido. Otros, los que sabían la verdad, temían qué podía pasar pues sabían que el heredero estaba atado de pies y manos por el imperio nipón, siendo nada más que una simple marioneta.  
  
Yifan rezó junto a su madre por el espíritu del rey, deseándole paz para cuando se reencontrase con sus antepasados. También rezó por su padre esperando que los dioses hubieran sido gentiles con él, haciéndole una promesa en forma de oración delante del pequeño altar, con el helor del invierno clavándose en la piel y el olor del incienso en el aire.  
  
Dos días más tarde, Yixing le visitó con un sobre en las manos, lo que le llamó la atención.  
  
—Parece ser que no soy el único que tiene amistades curiosas —le dijo, dando vueltas al sobre.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?  
  
Yixing le entregó el sobre. Era alargado y verde, pequeño y sin ningún adorno especial. Lo abrió y sacó un papel doblado que desplegó y leyó con curiosidad. Se sorprendió al ver la firma.  
  
—¿Quién te ha dado esto? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—Parece ser que alguien se pasó por tu casa esperando a que aparecieses en algún momento para entregártela.  
  
Yifan la releyó.  
  
—¿Por qué querría hablar contigo el príncipe Sehun? —le preguntó Yixing.  
  
Levantó la vista de la nota, encontrándose con el rostro serio de su amigo.  
  
—Me encontré con él. La noche en que fui a por la carta del rey —confesó, ni siquiera le había nombrado el encuentro con el príncipe a su padre—. Quiere hablar conmigo.  
  
—Eso me he imaginado y me parece peligroso. Podría ser una trampa.  
  
—No lo creo.  
  
—No puedes fiarte. Quién sabe si de haber recibido la nota personalmente no te hubieran arrestado al momento.  
  
—Me descubrió buscando los documentos y no llamó a la guardia, diría que algo de confianza sí puedo tener.  
  
Además Yifan todavía recordaba las últimas palabras del príncipe, que ahora que las repetía en su mente le hacían ver que estaban en el mismo bando. Le había dicho que no les traicionase y estaba claro que se refería a él y su familia, incluyendo al rey. Y aunque siempre seguía los consejos de Yixing, por una vez tenía la impresión de que estaba equivocado. Su intuición le decía que aquello no era una trampa, y que el príncipe debía de tener una razón de peso para arriesgarse a encontrarse con él.  
  
—Sigue sin gustarme. ¿Qué sabemos del príncipe en realidad? Nada. Podría estar siendo utilizado para llegar a ti.  
  
—No utilizarían al príncipe para algo así, supuestamente no tenemos ningún tipo de relación. ¿Qué sentido tendría? —razonó, intentando convencerle para que cambiase de opinión.  
  
—No lo sé, pero sigo diciendo que no me gusta. Hazme caso, no vayas.  
  
Yifan apretó la nota entre sus dedos.  
  
 _Esta noche. En el mismo sitio._

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

La nota ponía que usara la entrada que Yixing le había comentado una vez, ubicada lejos de las tres puertas principales y que daba acceso a la parte que limitaba con el bosque. El edificio de la biblioteca no estaba lejos así que, teniendo cuidado de los guardias, se encaminó hacia él. En su trayecto pudo ver las banderas que ondeaban a lo lejos y las telas blancas que adornaban las entradas de los edificios como muestra del luto por el rey. Éste se extendería durante meses hasta el reposo final del monarca, cuando por fin su cuerpo haría compañía a sus ancestros en las tumbas reales.  
  
Sólo se encontró en su camino con un guardia que consiguió esquivar sin mucho problema escondiéndose hasta que éste pasó de largo. Una vez llegó a la biblioteca, entró a la oscuridad dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran antes de empezar a cruzar la primera sala. La puerta de la sala privada del rey estaba entreabierta y pudo apreciar como salía luz de ella. Dudó por un momento antes de entrar, preguntándose si estaba haciendo bien, si aquello quizás no era una trampa después de todo. Había notado la mirada de Yixing durante el resto del día desde que le había dado la nota, como queriendo asegurarse que no estaba pensando en asistir al encuentro. Yifan había intentado no pensar en ello y actuar con normalidad, sin darle muestras a su amigo de sus intenciones. No le hubiera dejado salir esa noche de haberlas sabido y lo entendía, el palacio era el último lugar a pisar. Tal y como estaban las cosas era como entrar en la guarida del dragón, si le descubrían ahí podía darse por muerto, pero algo le decía que la reunión de esa noche era relevante y merecía el riesgo.  
  
—Su Alteza —saludó con una inclinación al entrar.  
  
El príncipe estaba en el centro de la pequeña sala, con la misma expresión indescifrable en el rostro que vio días atrás. No había nadie más y eso hizo que respirara más tranquilo ya que la duda no se había ido del todo.  
  
—Wu Yifan.  
  
Esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no parecía ávido por empezar la conversación, de hecho parecía un joven de pocas palabras. Quizás por su juventud o quizás porque le habían educado así.  
  
—Siento vuestra pérdida —optó por decir, mostrando sus respetos. El príncipe no vestía el blanco en ese momento pero seguramente lo había llevado el resto del día.  
  
—Todos piensan en palacio que no sé nada, pero es demasiado fácil ver a través de sus mentiras.  
  
Estaba claro que sabía que su padre no había caído enfermo de manera natural. Podría ser un joven en apariencia callado e infantil, pero parecía tener la madurez suficiente para no ser engañado con facilidad.  
  
—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe que hayáis requerido mi presencia?  
  
—Sé quién eres, qué haces y necesito tu ayuda.  
  
Le vinieron al momento las palabras de advertencia del joven. Aquella noche, al volver a casa y hablar con su padre, había estado pensando en ellas y había acabado con la conclusión de que el otro sabía más de lo que parecía. Quizás esa ingenuidad aparente que mostraba a todo el mundo era tan sólo una fachada.  
  
—¿Por qué necesitaríais de mi ayuda?  
  
—No quiero que intenten controlar mi vida.  
  
No hacía falta que le especificase a quienes se refería.  
  
—Queréis continuar con la última voluntad de vuestro padre —no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.  
  
El príncipe frunció el ceño, lo que le sorprendió. Era una de las pocas reacciones que veía en el joven.  
  
—Los quiero fuera de palacio. Ayúdame y yo haré lo mismo.  
  
—¿Cómo creéis que podríais ayudarme?  
  
—Mi padre parecía confiar en el vuestro. Sé que conoces gente ahí fuera que quiere lo mismo que yo y puedo darles la información para conseguirlo.  
  
Yifan no sabía si creer lo que estaba escuchando. Apenas había tenido trato con el joven, pero ahí lo tenía delante de él, proponiéndole prácticamente una alianza. Podía ser la ayuda que tanto necesitaban, alguien que les ayudase desde dentro de palacio tal y como le había dicho Yixing en una de sus conversaciones. Y el príncipe tenía la ventaja y el poder suficiente para moverse sin levantar sospechas si actuaba con cuidado.  
  
—Sólo una condición —habló de nuevo el joven, acercándose a él con el rostro serio—. Tenéis que prometer que me protegeréis a mí y mi familia.  
  
—Lo haremos, no dejaremos que os pase nada.  
  
—Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

No hablaron mucho más tras ello y se despidieron acordando establecer un modo de comunicación cuando él hablase con Yixing. El príncipe le dijo que enviaría a una persona la noche siguiente a la puerta oculta de palacio para que le informase.  
  
Positivo ante los acontecimientos, salió de la biblioteca cruzando el patio y volviendo sobre sus pasos. El lugar seguía tan tranquilo como antes, aunque el viento había amainado y se habían apagado las pocas luces que habían encendidas.  
  
Abandonó el palacio con el sonido de sus botas sobre la nieve y el crujir de la puerta de salida como acompañamiento. Respiró un poco más tranquilo una vez fuera, recorrió el angosto callejón y salió a uno más amplio. Por fortuna se conocía perfectamente esa zona tras caminar por ella durante tantos años, así que se movió por las calles intentando no salir a la principal y en dirección sur. Una vez la pasase, entraría a la parte baja de la ciudad y tendría que cuidarse de encontrar el camino que era correcto. Solía tener buena memoria, pero todo parecía diferente de noche, lo que lo llegaba a despistar. Además, las veces que había salido de la casa en la que se habían quedado su madre y él, había sido en compañía de Yixing o de alguna de las muchachas de Luhan.  
  
Vio de lejos la propiedad de su familia, con todas sus luces apagadas y la nieve amontonándose en la entrada principal. La servidumbre debía de haberse visto obligada a abandonarla al haber una orden de arresto sobre él, ya que si se castigaba a una familia ellos eran arrastrados también. Un peso se le instaló en el estómago al pensarlo, esperaba que solo estuvieran en los calabozos y no hubieran recibido daño. Había mujeres y niños que había visto crecer, no quería que sufrieran a su costa.  
  
Torció en un callejón pero chocó contra algo que le hizo tambalearse. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio y se sorprendió al ver que no se había chocado contra algo sino contra alguien. La sorpresa pasó a ser preocupación y nervios al darse cuenta de que se trataba de uno de los guardias. Vestía el uniforme y el sombrero correspondiente, con una espada atada a la cintura y un gesto de irritación en el rostro.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó automáticamente y bajó la mirada para evitar que le viera el rostro. No quería arriesgarse a que le identificara.  
  
—¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí? —le preguntó el guardia con voz hosca—. ¿No sabes que no se debe deambular por aquí?  
  
—Solo estaba dando un paseo.  
  
—¿Y pretendes que te crea? —dijo, caminando alrededor de él y mirándole de arriba a abajo—. Está claro que eres un maleante.  
  
Yifan maldijo su despiste, tenía que haber estado más pendiente del camino. Las ropas que vestía le hacían parecer más un sangmin que un yangban, lo que en ese momento no jugaba a su favor pues la guardia siempre vigilaba que esa clase de gente no pisara esa zona de la ciudad. A las familias yangban no les gustaba verlos siempre que pudieran evitarlo y por eso habían pedido que se vigilasen las calles ya que los consideraban ladrones y gente dudosa.  
  
El pulso se le aceleró pero intentó no demostrar inquietud manteniendo una expresión neutra. Levantó levemente la mirada y comprobó que el guardia era joven, seguramente no había salido hacía mucho de la academia y estaba ávido por cumplir bien su trabajo.  
—Por favor, no deseo crear ningún disturbio. Déjeme marchar —pidió cuando el guardia se paró delante de él de nuevo.  
  
—No sé si debería, no me siento especialmente benevolente esta noche —contestó el otro, acercándose a él y jugando con una mano con el mango de la espada en un claro gesto intimidatorio. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente cuando Yifan no pudo evitar esconder el rostro de su mirada—. Chino…  
  
Notó de inmediato la presión de unos dedos en el brazo que le hizo reaccionar e intentar soltarse con éxito. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y el guardia desenvainó la espada con un ruido metálico. En ese momento deseó haber ido a alguna lección sobre arte de la lucha y manejo de la espada, pero los yangban siempre preferían dedicar su tiempo al arte de la escritura y dejar para el resto del pueblo los asuntos de las armas, con lo que no había tenido la obligación. Ahora la única opción que tenía era correr y por la estrechez de la calle solo tenía una ruta de escape. Pudo ver la expresión de odio en la cara del guardia mezclada con las sombras de la noche y justo cuando decidió que era el momento de salir allí oyó un golpe sordo y vio al otro caer al suelo inconsciente.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, dando otro par de pasos hacia atrás, preguntándose qué acababa de pasar. Observó el cuerpo que había caído de cualquier manera, un brazo estaba estirado hacia adelante y la espada había escapado de su mano. De repente notó que algo se movía y se tensó al aparecer una sombra delante de él.  
  
En realidad era una persona, vestida completamente de negro y la cabeza tapada de tal manera que únicamente dejaba a la vista unos ojos fríos y amenazadores. No pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante esa mirada afilada.  
  
—Eso le dejará aturdido durante un rato —dijo el desconocido con voz grave acercándose a él, cogiendo la espada del suelo y girándola con maestría entre sus dedos—, pero debemos marcharnos ahora mismo.  
  
Su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo una vez escuchó hablar al otro, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Aún con el guardia inconsciente, otro comprobaría por qué no estaba haciendo su guardia y lo encontraría tarde o temprano. No sabía quién era esa persona que había delante de él, pero le había ayudado y eso tenía que significar que no quería hacerle mal. De todos modos decidió ser precavido, siguiéndolo a cierta distancia cuando empezó a andar.  
  
Sus pasos no hacían ruido al contrario de los suyos y se movía con agilidad asomándose en cada esquina que se encontraban en el camino. Yifan lo siguió en silencio preguntándose a dónde lo estaba llevando, parándose cuando el otro le hacía un gesto y un guardia pasaba cerca de ellos. Dejaron atrás las casas de los yangban y se internaron en la zona baja de la ciudad, por callejuelas que le sonaban y no al mismo tiempo; todas parecían iguales a simple vista. Finalmente, el desconocido se detuvo, se giró hacia él y clavó la espada en el suelo antes de acercarse a la puerta de la casa frente la que estaban.  
Murmuró unas palabras y le llamó la atención al darse cuenta que no habían sido pronunciadas en el idioma nativo del país sino en el que había compartido con sus padres y con Yixing desde pequeño. El idioma de Han.  
  
La puerta se abrió a continuación y el otro le hizo ademán para que entrase primero. Yifan lo observó con interés, pasando a su lado y entrando en la casa con él detrás.  
  
—Te dije que no fueras —le dio la bienvenida una voz que conocía demasiado bien y que en el fondo no le sorprendió oír.  
  
—Yixing.  
  
Oyó como se cerró la puerta y vio a su amigo al avanzar hacia el interior, de pie con los brazos cruzados.  
  
—Eres una persona previsible —comentó, haciéndole recordar su conversación pasada—. Sabía que me llevarías la contraria.  
  
Al instante lo comprendió. Sólo él mandaría a alguien que le siguiera para protegerle, como tan bien le había prometido.  
  
—Tenía que hacerlo.  
  
—Y casi te cogen por lo que veo —dijo, mirándole fijamente.  
  
Yifan no dijo nada.  
  
—Envié a Zitao para que te vigilara —continuó—. Que te haya hecho venir aquí significa que algo fue mal.  
  
Estaba enfadado, lo podía notar en su mandíbula estaba tensa aunque intentara no demostrarlo. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable.  
  
—Fue un guardia al volver. El encuentro no era una trampa —comentó.  
  
Yixing se acercó a él, sin relajar su gesto.  
  
—Te dije que solo podía asegurar tu protección si te quedabas a mi lado. Si no hubiera enviado a Zitao a saber qué hubiera pasado. No vuelvas a hacer algo así sin decírmelo.  
Notó la clara preocupación en la voz de su amigo.  
  
—Lo siento —se disculpó con toda sinceridad y miró por un momento hacia Zitao, que permanecía de pie apartado pero obviamente pendiente de la conversación.  
  
—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quería el príncipe? —preguntó Yixing, cambiando de posición.  
  
—Ayuda… y ayudarnos.  
  
El otro le miró interesado.  
  
—Nos facilitará información desde dentro de palacio para que expulsemos a los nipones.  
  
—¿A cambio de qué?  
  
—Protección, para él y su familia.  
  
Yixing asintió, pensativo.  
  
—Supongo que el príncipe no es como nos pensábamos.  
  
—No hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias, ¿no?  
  
Era uno de los tantos consejos que le había dado Yixing a lo largo de los años. El príncipe Sehun había sido una clara muestra de ello.  
  
—Nunca. Pero admito que me ha sorprendido —confesó, acercándose a él—. Es justo lo que necesitábamos. Solo nos haría falta organizar el intercambio de información.  
  
—Mañana a la noche habrá alguien esperando indicaciones.  
  
—Bien —dijo Yixing—. Tengo que hablar con un par de personas primero, pero hoy ya es tarde. Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar.  
  
No contradijo a su amigo ya que notaba el cansancio en el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por un momento para abrirlos de nuevo al notar que alguien le estaba mirando. Se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Zitao, que seguía en el mismo sitio, pero esta vez no le parecieron tan amenazadores.  
  
—Zitao —dijo Yixing, al notar el intercambio de miradas.  
  
El otro apartó la suya, observando ahora a su amigo.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confuso Yifan.  
  
Yixing pareció dudar.  
  
—Fue a Zitao a quien envié cuando lo de tu padre —dijo al final.  
  
Yifan se tensó ante las palabras y el recuerdo que las acompañó. Zitao se movió, acercándose a él y quitándose poco a poco la tela que le cubría la cabeza. Ésta dejó ver un rostro de facciones muy jóvenes y redondeadas por la adolescencia. Una vez delante de él, bajó la cabeza en una inclinación.  
  
—Quería disculparme por no haber evitado lo que pasó —dijo, con una voz completamente diferente a la que había escuchado en el callejón y que reflejaba su corta edad.  
  
Se sintió de repente mal, con el joven disculpándose delante de él por no haber salvado a su padre. Más aún al recordar cómo había reaccionado ante Yixing por no haber conseguido protegerle.  
  
—Zitao, no es necesario que hagas esto —intercedió su amigo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven—. No fue culpa tuya.  
  
—Me dijisteis que lo protegiera y fallé —dijo, levantando la mirada, sin rastro alguno de la frialdad que había visto la primera vez.  
  
Yifan no sabía qué decir. Lo que había ocurrido le dolía, había perdido a su padre, pero no culpaba de ello al joven que tenía frente a él.  
  
—Son los nipones los que tienen la culpa de lo que pasó, Zitao —le dijo al final, mirándole a los ojos—. No tú.  
  
Eran ellos los que le habían arrebatado a su padre, los que habían acabado con la vida del rey y los que llevaban amenazando a la población desde el principio. Y si había algo de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento es de que haría todo lo posible para evitar que nadie tuviera que cargar con culpas innecesarias ni con el agujero de la ausencia de un ser querido.  
  
Lucharía por una Joseon libre de los nipones.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Yixing eligió a una persona de su entorno para encontrarse con el informador, con el que acordaron reunirse dos veces por semana. Mientras tanto el príncipe se movía por el palacio pendiente de lo que ocurría y tomando nota de lo que necesitaban; desde el número de personas que componía la guardia, quienes apoyaban a los nipones y quienes no, las salidas y entradas a palacio de los dignatarios, hasta los movimientos del consejero del heredero. Poco a poco y organizando la información encarecidamente, su amigo la pasó a los miembros de la rebelión con los que Yifan no tenía apenas contacto. Yixing quería evitar inmiscuirle demasiado por su propia seguridad en caso de que algo saliera mal.  
  
—Ya es suficiente con que uno de los dos esté metido en ello. Si estoy yo solo, puedo controlarlo —le había dicho cuando había preguntado sobre los avances.  
  
Eso no le había dejado muy tranquilo y volvió su preocupación por los asuntos que trataba. Poco sabía en realidad del movimiento de la rebelión, salvo que estaba compuesto principalmente por gente que había estado en contra de las políticas establecidas por el fallecido rey y en general en descontento con lo que representaba su figura. En los últimos meses se había unido gente que no aceptaba la presencia nipona y que la quería fuera de Hanseong y del país. El movimiento siempre había existido en realidad, pero había sido abolido por periodos, resurgiendo una y otra vez por la misma clase de motivos en general.  
  
Ahora mismo era la única fuerza popular capaz de enfrentarse a la nipona a falta de la ayuda del Imperio de Han. El número de personas no era comparable a un ejército, pero tenían esperanza en ser el suficiente utilizando la ventaja que les ofrecía la información que estaban consiguiendo a través del príncipe.  
  
Yifan a veces pensaba en él, en el joven que había visto aquella vez sonreír con su hermana en brazos y que ahora los estaba ayudando delante del enemigo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, nunca hubiera pensado que se iba a llegar a encontrar a escondidas con él y muchos menos a estar inmiscuido en la situación en la que estaba.  
  
Pero el mundo cambiaba cuando uno menos se lo espera, en cuestión de meses, de semanas y, a veces, incluso de días. Ahora intentaba afrontar esos cambios como mejor podía, intentando proteger a la gente que era importante para él. A Yixing, a sus madres, incluso a Zitao, con quien había entablado amistad con el paso de los días. Él chico sabía protegerse a sí mismo como había podido comprobar. Había permanecido prácticamente callado las primeras veces que había intentado hablar con él, temeroso de cómo actuar o qué decir. Intentó mostrarle que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que le podía hablar abiertamente. Al cuarto día empezó a responder con algo de soltura a las preguntas que le hacía.  
  
A Yifan le intrigaba que alguien tan joven hubiera acabado como Zitao y sobre todo cómo había conocido a Yixing. Su amigo parecía ser único para buscarse aliados, desde el dueño de la casa de kisaeng hasta un muchacho que había permanecido en la calle casi toda su vida y que ahora se había convertido en un protector. Éste le habló sobre su vida, de sus años con su mentor, su viaje por Joseon y el periodo de entrenamiento a la intemperie, instalándose al final en Hanseong con su maestro, quien murió meses después dejándole solo, teniendo que aprender a valerse por sí mismo ayudándose de sus conocimientos, de sus pasos furtivos y su habilidad para no hacerse notar. Tiempo después había coincidido con Yixing y éste le había ofrecido ayuda que había aceptado al traducirse en un techo y comida.  
  
—Siempre me he preguntado cómo lo hace, cómo os conoce, cómo parece saberlo todo —comentó.  
  
Era una tarde en que su madre y la de Yixing estaban ocupadas ayudando a las jóvenes kisaeng con sus lecciones de poesía y Yifan se había quedado en casa con la compañía de un libro y la de Zitao.  
  
—Conoce a mucha gente y por lo general nos encuentra en un momento de necesidad, ayudándonos y pidiéndonos a cambio que nosotros le ayudemos en el futuro. Al lugar al que vayas, seguramente tenga a alguien que le informa de lo que pasa. Aparte de eso, sabe hablar, leer entre líneas y escuchar lo que no se dice con palabras sino con el lenguaje físico. Hay pocas personas como él.  
  
—Escuchando eso resulta extraño que haya gente que le tenga miedo.  
  
—Hay que saber protegerse a sí mismo para evitar que la gente se aproveche y, ante todo, nunca mostrar debilidad.  
  
 _Todos tenemos nuestros secretos, Yifan. Pero unos saben guardarlos mejor que otros_ , le había dicho una vez Yixing. Se debía de referir a eso, a evitar que la gente los conociera para poder usarlos como hacía él.  
  
Después de ese día, las conversaciones con Zitao se volvieron algo natural y poco a poco fue conociendo más del entorno en que se movía su amigo, el propio Luhan y él mismo, dándole una perspectiva diferente y más abierta.  
  
A la cuarta semana de recabar información de palacio, Yixing le dijo una noche que la rebelión había establecido un día para actuar y que sólo necesitaban decírselo al príncipe para que procediera acorde.  
  
—¿Qué han decidido?  
  
—Atacarán palacio a la noche para pillar por sorpresa a la guardia e irán a por el consejero real para desestabilizar la cadena de mando. Actualmente es el principal cabecilla, así que una vez fuera quieren que no sepan cómo actuar de forma temporal —le explicó y se tumbó en el suelo con un quejido.  
  
Yifan le miró y le notó más cansado que nunca, apenas había parado en esas semanas y había días en que ni le había visto.  
  
—Suena peligroso, ¿crees que funcionará? —le cuestionó, dejándose caer al suelo junto a él.  
  
—Tienen que actuar con cuidado por mucha ventaja que crean tener —replicó su amigo.  
—No confías en que salga bien.  
  
—No podemos estar seguros de saber todo sobre el enemigo —dijo, frotándose la cara con las manos.  
  
—Solo queda esperar, ¿verdad? —preguntó, girándose hacia Yixing, que apartó las manos y miró hacia el techo.  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Pues esperaremos y nos enfrentaremos a esto juntos, como siempre hacemos, sea cual sea el resultado.  
  
Estaría junto a Yixing ayudándole, no pensaba dejarle atrás en ningún momento al igual que a ninguna de las personas que conocía y estaban involucradas en mayor o menos medida. Era un promesa se hacía así mismo y que no pensaba romper pasara lo que pasase.  
  
Su amigo cerró los ojos y él giró el rostro hacia el techo, soltando un largo suspiro a la vez que le imitaba, intentando apartar de su mente el ataque a palacio. Para bien o para mal, sabía que ese día marcaría un antes y un después en la historia de Joseon.

 

 

 

**|| EPÍLOGO ||**

 

_El ataque a palacio fue llevado a cabo por cincuenta hombres dirigidos por el líder de la rebelión Kim Joonmyun, que al caer la noche se internaron en los terrenos cogiendo por sorpresa a la guardia que intentó resistirse blandiendo sus espadas. El grupo se dividió en dos; uno de ellos fue encabezado por Kim Jongdae, segundo al mando de la resistencia y cuyo objetivo fue el Consejero Real y que acabó con su vida en los aposentos cercanos a los del príncipe heredero; el otro grupo fue dirigido por Do Kyunsoo, otro de los hombres de confianza del líder, que se encargó de mantener a las fuerzas enemigas.  
  
A pesar de su éxito a primera vista, la rebelión fue sorprendida por un destacamento de soldados japoneses con el que no contaban y que atacaron con fuerza y rapidez. Estos habían estado a la espera en el bosque ubicado al norte del palacio, ya que los japoneses temían algún tipo de ataque semejante, sobre todo de posibles soldados del Emperador de China.  
  
Ante el número superior de los japoneses, los miembros de la rebelión intentaron hacer una retirada, pero éstos se lo impidieron. Solo unos pocos consiguieron escapar de la lucha y el fuego que empezó a invadir los edificios de palacio. Parte del patrimonio arquitectónico se perdió ese día, que se sumaría a lo perdido más adelante en la Primera Guerra Mundial y consiguientes años.  
  
En cuanto a la familia real, ésta fue llevada recluida por los soldados. Sólo el menor de los príncipes y la princesa escaparon de palacio esa noche, con ayuda de una facción de chinos que habían permanecido en la ciudad a pesar de la proclama de expulsión. Se sabe que huyó hacia las montañas del norte y pasó varios meses allí para volver de nuevo a la capital junto a su hermano —que había sido enviado a la frontera con Manchuria tiempo atrás— y un destacamento de soldados chinos para intentar liberar de nuevo a la capital de la presencia japonesa.  
  
Hanseong, la actual Seúl, fue escenario de muchas luchas en esa época de cambio y que marcarían con el tiempo el fin de la dinastía Joseon._

 

 

Sehun terminó de leer el último párrafo y cerró el libro. Cogió el móvil de encima de la mesa y miró la hora para recoger a continuación sus pertenencias y salir de la biblioteca. El calor del verano de Seúl al salir a la calle reemplazó al frescor del aire acondicionado del interior del edificio, que se le pegó a la piel en menos de un minuto debido a la humedad del ambiente.

Caminó por la sombra de la calle con el peso de los libros en la mochila y el ruido del tráfico omitido por el de la música que sonaba por sus auriculares, mientras repasaba lo leído en el libro de historia.

Le habían enviado un trabajo en el instituto que se basaba en investigar sobre el origen de sus nombres. Había encontrado varias referencias por internet, la mayoría de gente que compartía su mismo nombre en la actualidad y que no tenía relevancia alguna para su trabajo. Al final abrió un enlace que le llevó a un documento pdf sobre la dinastía Joseon y en el que leyó su nombre entre numerosos datos históricos.

Por lo que ojeó, el príncipe Sehun había sido uno minoritario y en apariencia sin importancia en la época de la invasión más importante de los japoneses, pero éste había cobrado un protagonismo poco nombrado en los libros y eclipsado por los acontecimientos.

Se había pasado ese día buscando más información hasta bien entrada la madrugada, aprovechando que era prácticamente imposible dormir esa semana. Con el calor del portátil y una bebida fría encontró un libro entre cientos de páginas visitadas en chino mandarín, japonés, inglés, tailandés y por las que había navegado con la ayuda pobre del traductor. El libro era una versión digital de una especie de diario de viaje que contenía un texto actualizado al coreano actual y en el que aparecía el nombre del príncipe en varias páginas. El del autor no le era conocido ni había leído referencia alguna a él.

Imprimió una primera parte para poder leerlo con comodidad en el autobús de la mañana y que hizo trasladarle a una época bien diferente a la actual; una Corea de palacios y reyes; invasiones, castigos y traición. Leyó con curiosidad y cuando terminó se dijo de corroborar los datos en la biblioteca antes de volver a casa. Por eso había ido allí y había pasado una hora con el libro de historia delante.

Llegó a la parada de autobús dónde había dos personas más; un hombre mayor que hablaba por el móvil mientras miraba hacia el cielo despejado y un joven que conocía de vista y que movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música que parecía escuchar.

Sehun se apoyó contra el cristal de la marquesina con una canción hip-hop sonando en su iPod y sus pensamientos llenos de clases sociales y encuentros. Viendo que el autobús iba a tardar, se descolgó la mochila y la abrió para sacar lo que había impreso con la intención de releer las partes que había subrayado. En la portada que le habían puesto se podía ver un trozo del mapa de la Hanseong antigua con el dibujo de las montañas al norte. En la parte superior estaba el título y el nombre del autor, por el que pasó los dedos y pronunció sílaba a sílaba.

 

 

Los vientos del cambio  
Por Wu Yifan.

 

 

**FIN**


End file.
